Rebuilding Linka
by samuelfiction
Summary: After Linka Loud is involved in a bad accident, a kind scientist rebuilds her as a cyborg, enhancing her abilities. Watch out, forces of evil, for Linka Loud is after you!
1. The Beginning

**Hello ! I wanted to try writing my own story! This is a gender-bent version of _Rebuilding a Loud_, the roleplay series made by DeviantArt user GriffinLee0! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Louds. Whether the person you talked to liked them or hated them, Royal Woods couldn't deny that they were an interesting family. The parents, Rito and Lynn Sr, had a total of 11 children between them, meaning no day was uneventful at the Loud house. And to make things extra interesting, the children consisted of 10 boys and one girl.

I'd best quickly introduce you to the children. Firstly, there's 17-year-old Loki, the young adult who's addicted to his phone and his girlfriend Bebe Santiago. Then we have 16-year-old Loni, who might be a ditzy blonde but is amazing with fashion. 15-year-old Luke loves all forms of rock music, especially those from his idol Mick Swagger. 14-year-old Lane is the family comedian, prepared with jokes for every occasion. 13-year-old Lynn Jr is a sporty boy who's willing to give any sport sans golf a try. Then we have the sole girl of the family, 11-year-old Linka. If you had something dark to say, you could tell it to 9-year-old Lars. Next, we have 6-year-old Lexx, the beauty king of the family, and his tomboyish twin brother Leif. 4-year-old Levi possesses an amazing intelligence for someone of his age. Finally, we have the baby, 15-month-old Leon.

This fine Saturday morning, the white-haired Linka was in her bedroom, reading a comic book of her favourite superhero, who went by the hero name Ace Savvy. She was in her underpants, which may sound strange to you, but was completely normal to her. As she got to the part where Ace was preparing to defeat the evil Queen of Spades, she suddenly heard her father call from downstairs "Linka! Breakfast is ready!".

Linka promptly got up and made her way downstairs, where her brothers were seated. "Morning Linky." they said in unison as Linka took her seat next to Loki. "Morning to you too." she said as she dug into her breakfast. Shortly after the table was clear, Rito approached Linka alongside the family dog Charles, who was attached to his leash. "Would you mind walking Charles for me?"

"Sure." Linka replied.

"Thanks!" Rito promptly handed the leash to Linka, as well as a bag for clearing Charles's business. As they stepped out of the door, Linka took a deep breath, the sweet scent of the air filling her lungs. After waving a temporary goodbye to her parents, she made her way down the driveway and onto the sidewalk to begin her task. As she did so, a large lorry turned a corner and began down the Loud's street, carrying several sheets of glass to be installed in a skyscraper in Detroit.

Suddenly, as if the forces of fate had been feeling sadistic at the time, Linka heard a loud BANG (which prompted Charles to begin barking) as one of the lorry's wheels detached from its axle. It detached in such a way that it was now headed directly towards Linka. Before the girl could even register what was happening, the wheel bounced once and collided with her, knocking her down hard onto the sidewalk.

Inside, Rito and Lynn Sr heard the BANG and rushed outside just in time to witness the collision take place. Immediately the calm sense inside them was overtaken by a sense of alarm. Rito began saying "Oh my goodness!" over and over while he produced his phone to call 911, while Lynn Sr dashed inside to alert the brothers as to what had happened. As soon as all 10 of them had been made sure this was not a dream, they all dashed outside to the accident site, saying either Linka's name or "No!" repeatedly (sans Leon, who just looked around curious as to what was happening).

It did not take long for the paramedics to arrive and load Linka into a stretcher. As they were doing so, Lynn Sr approached the lead paramedic and asked, "Will my baby be OK?", a distraught tone in her voice.

The lead paramedic sighed. "We're not sure. This collision was quite traumatic".

"I'm estimating that the majority of our sister unit's bones have some form of damage." Levi added. Shortly afterwards, Linka was loaded into the ambulance, and she was raced off to the hospital. The brothers could do nothing but sob and hug one another as they watched the ambulance speed of with their mangled sibling. Little did they know, Linka's accident would begin a new chapter in her life…


	2. Enter Cara Patel

**I just thought I'd clarify some things. Only the Louds, Ronnie, Bobby, Clyde and Sam are gender-bent. Everyone else is still their canon gender, including LeeGriffin0's original characters.**

* * *

The ambulance soon pulled up to the Royal Woods Hospital, and the paramedics unloaded Linka and raced her into the emergency room. As soon as they reached the emergency room, they were greeted by Dr. Patel, the main doctor of the Royal Woods emergency department. Patel promptly asked the lead paramedic "Situation of the patient?"

"She has a good number of broken bones, a damaged spleen and a punctured lung."

"Name, age and family?"

"Linka Loud, age 11, and her family consists of her, her parents and 10 brothers."

"10 brothers, Geez Louise." Patel mentally shuddered at the thought of having 10 cheeky siblings breaking his things. Then he counted to three, and they moved Linka onto a hospital bed. "Where's the patient's family?" asked Patel.

"Waiting room." replied the hospital's surgeon.

"I need you to tell the patient's family about her situation."

"Got it." The surgeon exited the room and made his way towards the waiting room. In the waiting room the Louds, Bebe Santiago and Linka's friend Ronaldo Santiago were anxiously waiting to hear from a doctor.

"Daddy?" Leif asked, beginning to tear up.

"Yes, sweetie?" Rito questioned.

"We're also worried about Linka." Lexx finished, also beginning to tear up.

Rito hugged them both. "I know, my babies. We all are."

Luke suddenly became aware of a stepping sound and turned towards his father. "Dad, someone's coming this way."

Everyone looked up to see the surgeon, who had just reached his destination. He cleared his throat. "Mr. Loud?"

Rito let go of the twins and stood up. "Yes, that's me."

"I need to let you know that your daughter is fine. However, we may have to keep her here for a week or so to give her time to heal." said the surgeon.

"OK. Just do whatever you can to fix my baby girl." Rito pleaded as he sat back down.

The surgeon nodded and head back towards Linka's room. Bebe was comforting a sobbing Loki, and the older brothers were trying to help their younger siblings. Shortly afterwards, Dr. Patel entered the room. "Mr. Loud?"

"Yes?" asked Rito.

"My name is Dr. Patel. We're doing our best to heal your daughter, but it's going to take a while. I suggest that you go back home for now. We'll let you know when Linka's all healed."

Luke stood up. "No, no, NO! We are not leaving without Linka!" he said, an angry tone in his voice.

"I understand you are very upset, but we need some time for Linka's body to heal."

Loni stood up and joined Luke. "We are NOT leaving without Linka!"

Lynn Sr walked over and placed her hand on Luke and Loni's shoulders. "Boys, I know you don't want to leave Linka, but this is essentially our only option. She won't recover if we take her home as she is now. If you two, or any of us, were in the same condition, Linka would do what's best for you. It's best if you do the same for her."

Luke and Loni gave Lynn Sr's statement some thought. "Fine. Doctor, she's yours until she's all healed."

"Thank you. We'll do everything we can." Dr. Patel thanked.

Leif spoke softy "Can… can we at least say goodbye to her?"

"Of course." Dr. Patel replied.

Rito promptly explained "Thank you Doctor. Now boys, Bebe, Ronaldo, you shall all say goodbye to her in pairs. Loki and Loni, you two are first."

The two boys got up and made their way to Linka's room. They had to try and stop themselves from crying when they saw her. Loki was first to speak. "Linka, I may not say it as much as I should, but I do love you, little sister."

"I'm going to miss you, Linka. Please get better." Loni added. He began to cry, and Loki tried to comfort him.

Next, Rito sent Luke and Lane. Luke took a deep sigh. "Little dudette, I don't think I'll be able to rock out without you. Please get better."

"All jokes aside, Linka, I'm gonna miss you. I don't think I'll be able to pull my pranks without you." said Lane.

Then, Rito sent Lynn Jr and Lars. Lynn placed his hand on Linka's hand. "It's my fault for starting that argument, and for that I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!" He began to sob.

"Even though I seem heartless, I too will miss you." said Lars.

After them came the twins. They both hugged Linka, being careful not to damage her even more. "Please get well, Linka. I just want you home soon." said Leif.

Lexx hung his head in sadness. "Without you, I'm not going to be the same, Linka. Please get better, big sister."

Following that, Levi and Leon came to say goodbye. "I may not display emotion all that much, but even I will miss you." said Levi.

"Bye, Winka." Leon babbled.

Then the parents came to visit. They could only say "Goodbye, Linka", being much too sad to say anything else.

Finally, it was Bebe and Ronaldo's turn. Bebe closed her eyes. "Linka, it's gonna suck not being able to spend time with you. I'll be sure to visit when I can." She then stepped out of the room to let Ronaldo talk to Linka in private.

"Linka, you can be a pain sometimes, but… but… this is the last way I want to see you." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I don't wanna leave you." A single tear slid down his cheek. Ronaldo then bent down to kiss Linka on the forehead.

And with that, it was time for them to leave the hospital. After saying goodbye to the Santiagos, the Louds all marched back into their house, too sad to say anything. The brothers all gathered around Linka's bedroom door, shedding tears.

"I can't believe it." sobbed Lynn Jr. "She's gone. It's like we actually lost her."

Loki ruffled Lynn Jr's hair. "Don't say that. She's gonna be OK."

"Let's just keep the room closed." Loni piped up.

The brothers agreed, and Loki pulled Linka's bedroom door shut. They all then proceeded to their bedrooms, their heads hung. By now it was time to go to bed. Inside Luke and Lane's room, Luke knocked over his guitar.

"Luke, it's gonna be OK. She'll pull through." Lane attempted to calm Luke.

"That's… not what I'm upset about. I just feel like I broke a promise to her."

"Promise?" Lane asked, confused.

"Oh yeah, I never really told anyone about this until now." They both sat on Lane's bunk. "Back when Linka was three, I remember that one night there was a thunderstorm or something like that, and she was really scared. I was the only one upstairs at the time, so I tried to calm her down by singing to her, and that did the trick. As I looked at her adorable sleeping face, I made a promise to her that I would always be there for her."

"So you essentially became a second father to her?" Lane asked, surprised. "I thought Loni would have that role."

"Yes… but now that she's in the hospital, I feel like I've broken that promise." Luke started to cry and Lane put his arm around him.

Lane began to speak in a soft tone "Luke, I need you to listen. I'm being 200% serious. This was NOT your fault, OK? You didn't know this was going to happen, and none of us did. You shouldn't be blaming yourself."

"Thanks, dude." said Luke, squeezing Lane tighter.

"I must say, that story tugged at my heartstrings." Lane commented.

"Yeah. Alright, I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight, Lane." Finished Luke as he began climbing the ladder to his bunk."

"Goodnight, Luke." said Lane.

Back at the hospital, the surgeon had just informed Dr. Patel that the force of the wheel had somehow severed Linka's spinal cord, leaving her paralysed from the waist down. The doctor sighed. "How will I tell her family… how?"

Suddenly, a female-sounding voice chimed in. "I might be able to help her."

Dr. Patel looked to the doorway as the woman who said that chose this moment to step inside and make her presence known. He did not look happy to see her.

"Cara?" asked the doctor.

"David." Cara replied.

"Do you two know each other, by any chance?" asked the surgeon, a curious tone in his voice.

"Why yes." the doctor replied. "This is Cara Patel, my older sister. She's the CEO of RoBo Patel Corporations.

Everyone's else's eyes widened. "Huh. I knew of Cara, but I would have never guessed you two are related." said the surgeon. He mentally facepalmed. "I should have put two and two together by now, what with the same last name and all…"

Cara spoke next. "I'm here because I want to help Linka.

Dr. Patel turned towards Cara and said in a firm tone "No. You shall NOT, and I repeat NOT, be turning her into a cyborg, OK?"

Cara narrowed her eyes. "If you do not let me help her, then I will help the family sue not just the hospital, but also you. And you know I'm scary when I help someone sue."

Dr. Patel thought for a second and sighed. "Very well. But if you get her killed, I and her brothers will make sure you will regret it with every last one of your brain cells."

"I'll take the risk. Where's the patient?"

The surgeon stepped aside to allow Cara access to Linka. "Linka Loud, age 11, 10 brothers" he explained.

"Alright then. Load her up boys!" Cara stated to a group of medical staff waiting outside, and they entered and began wheeling Linka's bed to a van parked outside.

"Don't screw this up. I mean it!" the doctor said through gritted teeth.

Cara chuckled. "You haven't changed in a bit."

She got into the waiting van, and it drove off with Linka in tow, ready to outfit her.


	3. Linka's New Allies

For the next few days following the accident, the changes in the behaviour of the Loud brothers was… drastic, to say the least. Loki was not as bossy as he normally was; Loni stopped playing dress up; Luke mainly relegated himself to sad songs and the like; Lane found it hard to think of anything funny; Lynn did not put as much enthusiasm into his sports; Lars spent a good amount of his time in the vents crying; Leif stopped playing in the mud and Lexx withdrew from the pageant scene, and Levi didn't conduct a single experiment. Really, that's the scope of the accident. They were all hit in some way, not just Linka.

Soon enough, they began to receive support from the other townspeople, who hung banners saying, "Pray for Linka" and "Think of the Loud". Even Mr. Grouse, the Louds' grouchy next-door neighbour, took some time to feel sad for Linka. Luke was probably the hardest hit of all the siblings, considering he thought he had broken his promise. Four days after the accident, he was walking home from the Royal Woods high school. He had tried to rock out but couldn't muster up the motivation without Linka. He didn't even get as far as taking his guitar out of its case. As he walked along dejectedly, he suddenly heard a voice call his name. Startled, he whipped towards the source of the sound, to see that it had come from his crush, a boy named Samuel Sharp. Instantly he began to blush. "S-Sam?"

"What's with you? Why haven't you been yourself lately?" Samuel asked, worried.

Luke sighed. "What's the point if Linka can't rock out with me?"

"Linka? What's wrong with her?" questioned Samuel.

"You haven't heard? She's in the hospital." Luke explained.

Samuel gasped. "OMG! What happened to her?"

Luke explained the accident involving the lorry wheel. Samuel replied with "That must be awful…"

Luke sighed again. "We haven't heard anything back from the doctors."

Samuel put his arm on Luke's shoulder, trying to console him. "Next time you visit her, could you say hi to her from me?"

"OK." said Luke.

"By the way, I need to get to practice. You sure you don't wanna come watch at least?" asked Samuel.

"Nah. That'd just bring the water works." said Luke.

"Alright. See ya, Luke." Sam then suddenly leaned in and kissed Luke on the cheek, causing his entire face to turn red.

"S-S-S-See ya." Luke stammered. Then, they walked off.

* * *

**TIME SKIP - TWO MONTHS**

* * *

Over at the RoBo Patel Corporation's cyborg conversion facility, Linka finally began to stir. The white-haired girl sat up and opened her eyes for the first time since the accident. "Ugh… my head hurts." The girl suddenly looked around and realised she was in a completely alien building. "Where even am I? And how long have I been out?"

Someone suddenly replied, "Two months." startling Linka. She whipped towards the door expecting to see Lars, but instead saw Cara Patel standing at the door. "Who… are… you?" Linka asked.

"My name is Cara Patel."

"Hello, Cara. Have I really been out that long? And why do I have this slight… cold, metallic feeling inside me?" Linka questioned.

"Yes. And that feeling is thanks to me. What I have done is outfitted you with a cybernetic skeleton to reinforce your organic one, and I've also used several other small computers to enhance your abilities." explained Cara. "Short form, I've rebuilt you as a cyborg."

"C-Cyborg?" Linka said, shocked at this revelation. "Really?"

"Yes! Like, say, #17 and #18 from Dragon Ball Z?" said Cara.

"But I thought they were androids." replied Linka.

"They're only CALLED androids. They actually used to be fully human, just like you."

"OK, but why'd you have to do this?" asked Linka.

Cara rubbed the back of her neck. "Well… it was either A, convert you into a cyborg or B, leave you paralysed from the waist down. Yes, I saved your ability to walk."

"Thanks, I guess." thanked Linka.

"No problem. By the way, I can take you home if you want. I know your ten brothers are waiting anxiously for you."

Linka was surprised that Cara knew this. "Wait. How did you know that? I don't remember telling you."

"You know Dr. Patel at the Royal Woods hospital? I'm actually his older sister." said Cara.

"I suppose that makes sense." Linka then looked down and saw that she was dressed in only a hospital robe and underwear. Also, her hair had grown to the point that it now touched the floor. "But I really cannot go home in these clothes."

"Don't worry, I've got an outfit for you. Just wait here." Cara promptly hurried out of the room. Meanwhile, Linka looked at her hair in the mirror.

Linka thought to herself, "_Man, I may need an ENTIRE bottle of both shampoo and conditioner just to wash hair this long. Mom and Dad are going to go broke off that…_"

Linka was snapped out of her thought when she saw Cara re-enter the room. The scientist presented a set of clothes on a rack to Linka. They consisted of an orange shirt with no sleeves, a black vest, a black polyester skirt with grey highlights, a pair of black gloves cut at the fingers and a pair of black and orange sneakers with white soles. "How's this?" Cara asked.

"It looks great!" exclaimed Linka. "But would you mind doing something about my hair? I'd like it down to my chest, please." Cara obliged, taking out a pair of scissors and cutting Linka's hair. After that Linka tried on the clothing, and it fit perfectly.

"Well, I guess you can go home now." said Cara. Linka gave that statement some thought. She was only eleven, and she had only just found out she had become a cyborg. She became concerned that she might accidentally injure her siblings or Ronaldo with her new abilities.

"Not just yet." said Linka. "I don't really want to accidentally hurt my family or my friends."

"Well then, I can keep you for three more weeks and help you master your new abilities. Allow me to show you the training room." Cara lead Linka into said training room. This room was currently occupied by three other children, two males and one female. They looked up and their curiosity was piqued at seeing Linka. They promptly stopped what they were doing and walked over.

"Hello, Cara! Who's this?" asked one of the male children.

"This is Linka Loud. I've just finished converting her into a cyborg, making her the eleventh. She's going to be training here for three weeks to help her control her new abilities. OK? Be nice to her."

"Hi…" said Linka, a bit shy.

The male child who spoke then began talking again. "Well then, I guess we'd better start with introductions. My name's Marcus…" Marcus promptly pointed over to a younger girl who was wearing more pink and gold than Lexx. "…and this is my younger sister Victoria."

The other male child piped up. "You may call me Andrew."

"Nice to meet all three of you." said Linka.

"Hew Linka, I know it seems rude to ask, but is that your normal hair colour?" Victoria questioned, pointing to Linka's hair.

"It's fine. And yes, that is my natural colour."

"Do you have any siblings?" asked Andrew.

"Yes. I'm actually the only girl amongst ten boys."

The other cyborgs froze, attempting to comprehend what Linka just said. "Ten brothers?" "You're the only sister?"

"Yeah. I'm only 11, by the way."

Cara then decided to make her exit. "OK, I'm gonna leave you three to help Linka train. Good luck, Linka!" And with that Cara Patel left the room.

A few hours later Linka was training with Andrew. "So Linka, what's it like living with ten brothers?"

"Well Andrew, once you get used to it, it's not that bad. My house still does get a bit hectic, though."

"Could you tell me about them? I'm interested." asked Andrew.

Linka promptly began her explanations on her brothers, starting with Loki, and going from oldest to youngest. Once she had finished with the explanations, and Andrew had commented he wouldn't be on diaper duty if he came over, Cara stuck her head in the door and said: "Everyone, dinner's ready!"

"I didn't know Cara would be making dinner." said Linka.

"Trust me. Cara's cooking is DELICIOUS." said Andrew, his mouth watering.

Andrew then took Linka to the dining hall of the cyborg facility. Cara was waiting there along with two more girls. "Linka, these are my two daughters, Megan and Sarah."

"Mom, is she the new cyborg?" Megan asked her mother.

"Yes. By the way, this in Linka Loud." replied Cara.

Sarah had never seen someone with white hair before and was a bit confused. "Mommy, why's her hair white?"

"Sarah! That's rude!" Cara reprimanded.

Linka waved her hands to calm her. "No no no, that's OK. Sarah, this is my natural colour. I inherited it from my grandfather. He said it was just a phase, but I think I'm not gonna grow out of it."

Marcus and Victoria arrived in the dining hall, and everyone began getting their food. Marcus noticed a small gold heart-shaped pendant around Linka's neck. "What's that?" he asked.

"Oh, this?" Linka grabbed the pendant. "This is for one of my closest friends. His name's Ronaldo."

* * *

**TIME SKIP - THREE WEEKS**

* * *

By now, Linka had mastered her improved stamina, strength, speed and other enhanced abilities. They were all outside the door to the cyborg facility.

"Good luck, Linka!" said Marcus.

Andrew was next to say goodbye. He put Linka into a headlock and gave her a noogie. "Gonna miss trainin' with ya, knucklehead."

"I will too. Now knock it off." Linka said, laughing.

Megan and Sarah then ran up to Linka and hugged her. "Are you really leaving, Linka?" asked Megan.

"And will we ever see you again?" questioned Sarah.

"Sorry, but I am leaving. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet again someday. She ruffled their hair, making them laugh.

"Well then. I hop to see you later, Linka." Cara said in a bittersweet tone.

"Thanks. Goodbye, everyone!" said Linka.

"Take care, Linka!" Cara and her allies said in unison.

And with that, Linka turned around and ran off down the gravel path leading to the cyborg facility, ready to reunite with her friends and family.


	4. The Reunion

Thanks' to Linka's enhanced abilities, it only took her a few hours to reach Royal Woods. Upon arriving at her neighbourhood, she looked around to see if anything had changed in her absence, and the answer was no. "Same old neighbourhood, not that I'm complaining." she thought to herself. Walking up to her house, Linka noticed that the light for the living room was on. "Good, that means they're home." she muttered.

At that point, Linka began hearing laughing coming from the backyard, so she walked to see what was going on. She saw two young boys chasing each other, whom she recognised as Leif and Lexx, although they didn't seem to notice her yet. "You're never gonna catch me, Lexx!" Leif teased.

"Just you wait. Just you WAIT until I catch you!" Lexx countered.

Eventually, Lexx was able to catch and tackle Leif, prompting them to burst out laughing. Linka smiled to herself, seeing her little brothers having fun. As they stood up, still laughing, Linka chose that moment to exit her cover.

"It seems you two are having fun."

The twins turned around. Upon seeing Linka, they froze for a few seconds, their eyes widening. After pinching themselves to make sure this wasn't a dream, they began to tear up. "L-L-Linka?!" Lexx stammered.

"Is that realy… you?!" Leif added.

Linka smiled. "It's really me, boys."

As Linka stepped onto the backyard, the twins ran over and hugged her legs, tears running down their faces.

"We were so worried about you!" Lexx sobbed.

"Please don't leave us like that again!" Leif also sobbed.

Linka kneeled and hugged them both. "I promise, it won't happen again."

Linka wiped their tears as they let go. Leif then turned towards Lexx. "We need to tell the others!"

"You're right!" Lexx agreed. He turned towards the door and yelled "GUYS! GET OUT HERE QUICK!" As if on cue, the back door swung open and Luke entered the backyard.

"What's going on, little du-?" Luke cut himself off when he saw Linka. "L-L-Linka?! Is that you?!"

"It's really me, Luke." Linka confirmed.

Luke began to shed tears as he ran up to his sister and hugged her. "Welcome back, little dudette!"

"It's good to be back Luke." said Linka. At that point, the other brothers all came out of the door. They froze when they saw Linka, and their eyes all began to water. "L-Linka?!" "You're back?!"

"Yes! It's-" Before Linka could say anything else, she was tackled by her brothers in a group hug, and they all sobbed and welcomed her back.

"Welcome home, Linka!"

"I'm, like, so happy to see you again!"

"So happy to have our family 'Linc-ed' back together! Hahaha! Get it? But seriously, welcome back Linka!"

"We were worried sick about you, Stinka!"

"Welcome home, brother!"

"I'm not one to show emotions, but I missed you, elder sister!"

"Hi, Winka!"

The hug lasted for a full minute. Just as Linka's brothers released her, Charles came bounding in with the same excitement any dog has when it's time for walkies, and he began licking Linka's face as she laughed. "Hey buddy, I guess I don't need to ask if you missed me!"

Linka stood up. Lynn Jr was next to talk. "Whoa, Linka. I'm digging your new outfit."

Linka semi-blushed. "Thanks, it was all they had."

Loki had a sudden realisation. "Speaking of the hospital, why didn't they call us to let us know you were released."

"Huh? They didn't call? I swear, they really need to hire people actually willing to make calls." said Linka.

"That takes slacking to a whole 'nother level." quipped Lane.

"They actually bought it! That's the fastest I've ever responded!" Linka thought to herself. She next directed her thoughts to her mother. "By the way, where's Mom?"

Lynn Jr answered "Out of state at a meeting. We've got the house to ourselves till Saturday."

"Shame she couldn't be here…" said Linka.

"Well she didn't know you'd be back this weekend." said Lars from behind Linka's back. However, his jumpscare trick didn't work because Linka knew his location using her enhanced hearing.

"Yeah, that's true." Linka said calmly.

"Wait, she didn't get scared? Normally if I did that she would go 'ARGH!' and such! Is something up with her?" Lars thought to himself. The gothic boy began racking his mind for an answer.

"Ooh, wait!" said Loki. He pulled his phone out, dialled Lynn Sr's number and handed his phone to Linka. After a few seconds, the Loud matriarch picked up. "Hello, Loki! What's up?"

"I'm back!" said Linka, excitedly.

"L-Linka?! Is that really you?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Yes, Mom! It's really me!" Linka replied.

Lynn Sr began to cry. "Oh honey, it's so good to hear your voice again!" she sobbed, her voice breaking. "But I really don't know why the hospital didn't call to say you were released."

"Let's just say they need some better people to work the phones." Linka joked.

Lynn Sr giggled. "Yeah. Anyway, I need to go. I love you all, kids!"

"And we love you too!" the siblings said in unison. Lynn Sr then hung up, and Linka returned Loki's phone.

"Hey Linka, I'm just gonna ring Bebe and tell her to bring Ronaldo over." He began to dial Bebe's number, but Linka stopped him.

"No. I want this to be a surprise for him." said Linka.

"But what is there to surprise him with?" Loni asked, prompting annoyed groans from his other siblings.

"She doesn't know I'm back, so it'll be a surprise when I return." Linka explained.

"Ohhhhh." said Loni.

"Do you at least need me to drive you?" asked Loki.

"No, that's okay. I can walk." thanked Linka.

"But elder sister, that's too difficult of a stride to accomplish!" warned Levi.

"English, Levi!" Loki requested.

"That's too far of a walk to make." Levi simplified.

Linka ruffled Levi's hair. "Chill out, Levi. I can handle it."

"Go get him, Stinka!" teased Lynn Jr.

"Alright, I'm going." Linka turned to Loki. "And I know you're going to say 'be careful'".

"Yeah. Be careful, twerp. We really don't want to have to send you back to the hospital." said Loki.

Linka nodded. "Although, considering my improvements that's not very likely." she thought to herself.

Linka turned to run off, but she was only able to take a few steps before she heard Charles barking. She turned back and patted him on the head. "Relax buddy. I'll be back quicker this time."

Loki remembered something. "Linka, wait! I just remembered. Bebe won't be there; she's working at the mall."

"Thanks for letting me know, Loki." Thanked Linka. "Also, if you boys are going to try and spy on me and Ronaldo, try not to exaggerate your hiding."

As Linka ran off, the brothers giggled.

* * *

About halfway to the Santiago household, Linka noticed her friend Claire McBride from a distance. She was walking down the same pathway Linka was on, accompanied by a girl named Linda, who was first to see Linka. "Hey, Claire? Do you know who that is up ahead?"

"No. Too far to tell." said Claire.

Claire suddenly heard the mystery person yell "Hey, Claire!" and Claire immediately recognised the voice as Linka's. Her wides widened. "T-That's Linka!"

"You mean your friend who's in the hospital?" questioned Linda.

"Yeah!" confirmed Claire. "I guess he's been released!"

They ran up to each other and fist bumped. "Good to see you again, Claire! And hey, Linda!"

Claire paused, unable to recall whether Linda met Linka or not. "Wait, you know her?"

"I'm actually friends with one of her brothers. The one in the red cap! What was his name again…?" Linda asked.

"Leif." Linka answered.

"Yeah. You going to see Ronaldo?" Claire questioned.

"You know it." Linka confirmed.

"Go get him, Linka!" said Claire.

Linka then continued her way towards the Santiago household.

* * *

In the said household, Linka's friend had the house all to himself. His sister was at the mall, and his mother Maria was on duty at the Royal Woods hospital. He was watching the television, but there was nothing interesting currently on. "Ugh, these shows are so boring. I guess I'll just watch some Dragon Ball Super on my laptop…"

Ronaldo shut off the TV and prepared to leave the room. He looked out the window for a bit, and suddenly caught sight of Linka. His eyes widened. "Linka? Is that really her?" He stepped outside, and sure enough, it was really Linka herself. He began tearing up.

"Hey, Ronaldo!" Linka greeted.

"Hi, Lame-O! I'm so glad you're okay!"

He ran up and pulled her into a warm embrace. She ruffled his hair. "Yeah, I'm okay, thanks to an amazing scientist."

Ronaldo let go of Linka and tilted his head, confused. "Scientist? But weren't you in the hospital?"

Linka sighed. "I'd best explain everything." They went inside, sat down, and Linka explained everything to Ronaldo. How the accident severed her spinal cord, and how Cara rebuilt her. By the time the explanation was finished, Ronaldo was sitting there, his mouth having dropped open in shock. So, you're a cyborg now?"

"Yep!" said Linka. "You can relax, for I know how to control my new powers. The conversion enhanced EVERYTHING. My speed, my strength, my stamina, heck, even my senses!"

"And what were the alternatives?" asked Ronaldo.

"It was either that or be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of my life." Linka turned towards the windowsill. "I know you guys are there, surprised." Linka's brothers promptly dropped their guises. "I'm sorry I lied, but I really didn't want to make you overreact."

"Oh no no no. Everything's okay." said Luke.

Linka got a bit confused. "So everyone's okay with this."

"Yeah, even Mom." piped up Loki. He held up his phone, which had a call to Lynn Sr on it.

The mother in question was next to talk. "Yeah. I have a daughter that can do the impossible, and I think that's super neat. Anyway, I need to go to lunch. Love you!"

"Love you too!" replied Linka.

Suddenly Lane thought of something. "You know, I'm really 'cy-ched-borg' to have a cyborg sister. Hahaha! Get it!" This prompted a groan from the others.

However, while Lexx was groaning, he saw two large and menacing figures out of the corner of his eye. "Uhh, Linka? We've got company."

Linka turned towards the window and saw the figures, whom she recognised as two school bullies. "Hank and Hawk." she growled while shooting the door an angry look.

"I'll gladly knock some sense into them." said Lynn Jr.

"No, Lynn. I'll do that." said Linka. She then swung the door open and went outside to confront the duo.

"Well, well, well, Loud's out of the hospital." sneered Hank.

"It's too bad she's going back in." added Hawk.

"Shut up, losers." said Linka.

Hank simply sniggered and charged at Linka, only for the girl to throw a punch clean into his gut, causing him to cough up some blood. "Oops, my bad. Ran into my hand." taunted Linka.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Hank. He tried to throw a punch at Linka, but Linka caught Hank's hand and threw Hank into Hawk, knocking them down. By now Hank was beginning to panic.

"What's going on? She's just juggling me around like I'm made of wet paper!" the bully said, frightened.

"Let me take her." said Hawk. He tried to tackle Linka, but the girl nailed a kick in Hawk's jaw, knocking him away. The bully was only able to get out "How is this happening?"

"Well, for one thing, you're fighting a cyborg, not a full human." said Linka.

"A cyborg?" the two bullies said in unison. Then they both began laughing. However, they stopped when Linka abruptly grabbed both by the hair and used her foot to pin them to the ground. Opening her free hand, an orange energy ball appeared in Linka's hand and she began to glow with an orange aura.

"Now listen here, you two." Linka grizzled. "If I catch you two being mean or rude to anyone, anywhere… I SHALL HAVE THE BOTH OF YOU VAPORISED! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

The bullies gulped. "Y-yes!"

Linka then released them. "Now scram!" The two bullies promptly turned around and ran off with their tails between their legs. Linka then made the energy ball and her aura disappear as she calmed down.

"That was awesome, Linka!" Leif congratulated.

"Thanks, Leif." Linka thanked.

Suddenly, someone else yelled, "Did you scare off those bullies, Linka?" Looking over, Linka saw three other teenagers in the yard.

"Marcus? Victoria? Andrew? What are you three doing here?" Linka asked.

"Do you know these guys, Linka?" Lars questioned.

"Yeah, they're also cyborgs." Linka answered.

Andrew chucked. "You weren't kidding about having 10 brothers, Linka."

Linka chuckled back. "I told you." She turned to her brothers and Ronaldo. "Guys, these are the other cyborgs of RoBo Patel Corporations. That's Marcus in blue, this is Andrew in green, and Victoria in pink. Cyborgs, these are my brothers. And that's my friend in the purple hoodie."

Loki noticed that Loni was backing away from the group, his face bright red. While the other brothers chatted with the cyborgs, Loki turned to Loni. "Hey Loni, are you alright?"

"No, I don't think so. My, like, heart is beating crazily. It started when I saw that guy with the black hair and blue shirt. Am I, like, sick or something?" questioned Loni.

Loki laughed. "No, you have a crush on him!"

Meanwhile, Linka, Ronaldo and the other brothers were talking with the other cyborgs.

"So, Cara's giving you three the week off?" Linka enquired.

"Yeah. She figured we'd deserved after training you." Marcus replied.

Lynn Jr was next with a question. "Wait, when DID Linka wake up?"

"A few weeks ago. We were training her because she didn't want to risk hurting you guys."

"Well, thanks then." said Luke.

"No problem, Luke." said Victoria.

Luke mentally flinched not knowing that Victoria would know her name. "Wait, how did you…?"

"I told them." answered Linka.

Luke was relieved. "Oh, okay. I thought she was reading my find or something."

Victoria giggled. "Nah, we're not THAT advanced." She suddenly gasped and pointed to Luke's leg. "Luke, what's that?"

Luke looked down at his leg. Apparently, it had a cut on it, and it was bleeding. "Oh. I must have cut myself while I was spying on Linka."

Levi was dumfounded. "How did you not feel anything?!"

"My leg must have fallen asle-OW! Now it hurts!" Luke yelped as his natural pain sensors woke up.

"Relax, I've got this." said Victoria. The girl then got down and placed her hand on Luke's leg, the rocker boy slightly wincing at the pain. After a few seconds Victoria's hand began glowing pink, and after a few more seconds Victoria moved her hand away from Luke's leg, revealing a leg that looked like it had never been cut at all.

"Woah, that's sick!" Luke exclaimed.

Victoria stood up. "Been doing that for a year. Never fails."

Luke thanked her. Loki suddenly heard his stomach grumble. "What do you say we literally get something to eat? I'm starving."

All of the brothers, as well as Linka, agreed. Linka turned to the other cyborgs. "You guys can come too if you want."

"Really?" asked Andrew.

"Think of it as thanks for helping me." explained Linka.

Ronaldo was getting a bit impatient. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's move!"

So, everyone got into Vanzilla. Luckily, the vehicle had enough seats for everyone, although Linka did have to hold Leon. However, when Vanzilla finally did arrive back at the Loud house, the cyborgs were confused because they expected it to be bigger.

"I can't believe that van holds that many of us." said Marcus.

"I thought the house would be bigger…" continued Andrew.

Linka chuckled. "It's not much, but it's better than nothing. By the way, I think Leon is down for the count."

Lynn Jr turned around. "Are you serious?"

Linka could here Leon adorably snoozing away. "Yeah, he's out." Everyone laughed.

"It was bound to happen; I just didn't expect it so soon." quipped Loki. Everyone laughed again.

* * *

**OK, everyone, that's it for Cyber Linka's origin story! All other chapters after this one will be simple one-shots revolving around Cyber Linka! I hope you have enjoyed it so far!**


	5. Shrinkin' Linka

**This is the first of the small one-shots I will be doing for chapters 5 and above. These are set at an undetermined time after the fourth chapter. There are two major differences here: Ronaldo is now Linka's boyfriend, and Leon was aged up two years (and given overdeveloped speech abilities) following a Levi experiment gone awry. I'm also trying out a new method of doing conversations! Let me know what you think with a review!**

* * *

It was 7 am, and a beautiful morning in Royal Woods. Linka had just woken up for the day. She yawned as she stretched her arms. "Good morning, Bun-bun!" she said to her big stuffed animal. Wait... big? Looking at Bun-Bun, it appeared to be around the size of Linka's whole body, when normally it was only the size of… well… a stuffed animal. Linka rubbed her eyes thinking this was just a hallucination, but Bun-Bun didn't shrink back to normal. "Why is Bun-Bun so huge?" she thought to herself.

Looking around, it suddenly occurred to her that everything in her room was larger than normal. Her Ace Savvy posters, her computer, and her video game systems all looked made for a giant. "Scratch that, why is everything so huge?" Linka thought.

Looking down at herself, Linka saw that she appeared to normal size. After thinking for a few more seconds, Linka suddenly put two and two together. It wasn't that her world had grown, she had shrunk! "LEVI!" she shouted angrily. But in the next second her anger melted away into confusion as she remembered something. She turned to you. "Hold on, Levi's taking a break from his experiments, so he can't have shrunk me." She turned back to her bedroom door. "So, if it's not him, then who?"

Linka leapt off her bed, which now looked to be around five times her height. Just as she landed, the door hand began to turn, and the door creaked open, hurting Linka's enhanced hearing. As she clutched her ears, she mumbled to herself "Being a cyborg does come with drawbacks."

The door fully opened, revealing Linka's brother Leon. The boy began looking around for his sister. "Linka! Breakfast is ready!" However, a quick search did not find her. "Linka? Where'd you go?"

Linka decided she needed to get Leon's attention. She began jumping up and down, yelling a mixture of "LEON!" and "PLEASE LOOK DOWN!" However, this did not reach Leon, who instead heard it as a squeaking noise like the one a mouse would make. "What's that noise?" he thought to himself.

Linka stopped jumping and yelling and sighed. "I need to get closer." She then stepped onto Leon's shoe and resumed her yelling and jumping. This shaved enough distance off to change the squeaking Leon was perceiving into a familiar voice. "Linka? Is that you? Where are you?"

"I'M DOWN HERE! PLEASE LOOK DOWN!"

Leon followed these instructions and looked down to see the tiny Linka on his shoe. "LINKA?!" he asked, shocked. Linka got off as Leon got onto his knees. "What happened to you?" Leon inquired.

"I don't know. I just… woke up like this." replied Linka.

"Did Levi do this?"

"No. I remember he told me he's taking a break!"

Leon held out his hand and Linka stepped onto it. As Leon stood back up, Linka groaned "Now how am I going to get back to full size?" Suddenly, she heard footsteps as Levi entered the room. Levi quickly saw the worry on his brother's face. "Is there a problem, younger brother?"

Leon nodded and showed Levi the tiny Linka. Levy promptly adjusted his glasses. "That's odd. I'm taking a break from experimenting right now, so I can't have done it."

"What if I can't get back to normal size?!" Linka panicked.

"Calm down, elder sister. I am unsure of how this happened, but we need to warn our fellow brothers and our parents."

Linka nodded. Then the three of them headed down the stairs to where the other members of the family were all seated. They all looked up when they noticed Leon and Levi. "Hi, everyone." said Leon.

"Hi, Leon. Hi, Levi." replied Loki.

Luke saw Leon looking around concerned. "Something wrong, baby bro?" he questioned.

"Guys, we have a serious problem…" said Leon.

"What's wrong?" asked Rito.

Lily held her hand out, revealing the tiny Linka, who sheepishly waved. "Hi, everyone…" Everyone was shocked by this reveal. Loni was first to speak. "Linka?! What happened?"

"You're so tiny!" stated Lexx.

Lynn Jr shot Levi a glare. "Did you experiment on him again?" The entire family shot Levi that same glare, prompting him to sigh in an annoyed manner. "No. I did not."

"Yeah, right." said Lynn Jr.

"Guys, Levi's telling the truth. He really didn't shrink me." confirmed Linka. This elicited gasps from the other members of the family. Loni tilted his head, confused. "Then, how did Linka get this small?"

"I'm unsure at the moment." replied Levi.

Suddenly, Loki remembered something and began to panic. "Oh, no! Linka, isn't your date with Ronaldo today?"

Linka grew worried. "You think I don't know that, Loki? How am I going to explain this to him?!"

Leif looked out of the window to see if Ronaldo had arrived, and sure enough, he was walking up to the house. "Well, you better find out, 'cause he's here."

"WHAT?!"

Ronaldo knocked on the door. Linka muttered, "Oh no indeed." Loki got up and made his way over to the door, opening it to reveal Linka's boyfriend. "Hiya, Ronaldo…" Loki said sheepishly.

Ronaldo stepped inside. "Is Lame-O ready?"

Loki grew hesitant. "Err… you might wanna literally see for yourself, Ronaldo."

Ronaldo grew confused. "Why? What's wrong?" He looked around for his girlfriend, but there was no trace of her. "Where's Linka?"

"I'm here, Ron-Ron."

Ronaldo walked over to where he heard this, to find his now-small girlfriend being held by Leon. She waved nervously. "Hiya, Ronaldo…"

Ronaldo was so shocked he couldn't speak for a few seconds. "Linka, what happened? Why are you so small?"

Linka sighed. "I… don't really know."

Ronaldo glared at Levi. "Levi! Why I oughta…!"

Levi facepalmed. "It wasn't him, Ron-Ron." Linka explained.

Ronaldo grew confused. "Wait, Levi didn't shrink you?"

"Indeed. I'm taking a break for a few days."

"So, if it wasn't Levi who shrunk you, then who?"

Linka sighed. "I don't really know?"

At this point, the Louds' cat Cliff walked into the living room. The tip of his tail was covered with a greenish slime-like substance. Luke was the first to notice this. "Hey dudes, what's that on Cliff's tail?"

Levi gasped. "I remember that! That's a shrinking slime I made a while back before I took my break!"

"OK, so that must have been what caused Linka to shrink. But how did it happen?" asked Loki.

"I think I remember how." said Levi. "I was cleaning out my room to take my break when Cliff sat on my desk. However, the sound from an old experiment freaked him out, so he leapt out, knocking the test tube containing the slime up into the air. At that point, Linka came in, and the tube fell and shattered on her!" That must have been what happened!" Levi exclaimed.

Linka gasped. "So, CLIFF is the reason I'm this small?!"

Cliff let out a sheepish meow, the cat version of "I'm sorry."

Linka sighed. "I can't stay mad at you forever, Cliff. You know I hate holding grudges." Cliff perked up at this.

"Now that we know how Linka shrank, how do we fix this?" questioned Lane.

Levi cracked his knuckles. "Not to worry, elder brother. I shall prepare an antidote to reverse the slime's effects."

* * *

About ten minutes later, Ronaldo was with Linka in the living room. He stroked the tiny cyborg's head. "You know, you're pretty cute when you're small."

Linka blushed. "I'm actually beginning to enjoy this. Maybe Levi could take his time with this?"

Ronaldo chuckled. "You're such a sweetie." He then bent down and kissed Linka, causing her entire body to go red. At this point, Levi came back down with the antidote's vial in his hand. "Antidote's ready."

Linka turned to Levi. "That's great."

As the other brothers arrived Levi pulled out a spoon and gave it to Leon, and then filled the spoon with the antidote. As Leon held the spoon out to Linka, he noticed her redness. "Linka, why is your body red?"

"Well, when your boyfriend's lips are the same size as your body, that happens." said Ronaldo, giggling. The brothers aww'd at this.

"OK then!" said Leon. "Open up, Linka!"

Linka opened her mouth and sipped up the antidote, which tasted sort of like blueberry. Ronaldo then set Linka down on the carpet, and the cyborg glowed a soft white and began to grow back to her normal size. She could feel her skin stretching a loosening to make way for her bones, muscles and internal organs. Oddly enough, it wasn't painful. If anything, she felt numb. After about one minute, she was back to her normal size. "It feels so good to be normal-sized again! Thanks, Levi!" she exclaimed.

"Anytime, elder sister." Levi replied.

Linka and Ronaldo shared a kiss, and then Linka spoke up. "Ron-Ron, I believe there's a date we need to go on."

Ronaldo smiled. "Yeah. Come on."

They brushed the cat hair off their legs and then left the house holding hands, the brothers watching them with total "SQUEEE" looks on their faces. Luke smiled. "Dudes, those two are never gonna stop bein' cute together."

Loki also smiled. "Yeah, they're just as cute as me and Bebe Bear."

Levi smiled too. "Affirmative."

**THE END**


	6. The Fair and the Convention

**NOTE TO MY READERS: After a bit more thinking, I've decided to make all the Louds' crushes/love interests genderbent, save for Griffin's OCs* or else their relationships wouldn't work.** Let me know what you think with a review!**

**Also, I will be referring to the male Lynn as just "Lynn" from now on.**

***Yes, Loni is gay in this story. He's dating Marcus.**

**** This does not support homophobes. Those pieces of **** can **** off for all I care.**

* * *

It was a lovely morning in Royal Woods. Linka, Loki and Lane were all downstairs in the living room, watching television. A few weeks ago, Lane had broken his arm performing an awkward manoeuvre in gym class, but by now it had fully healed. Lane smiled as he inspected his healed arm.

"It feels so good to not have a sling on anymore." said Lane.

Linka smiled. "Yeah. It may have taken a month to heal, but it was worth it."

Lane grinned in response. "No kidding. I'm gonna go see Bennie and tell her the good news."

Lane then got up and walked over to the door. However, upon opening it he was surprised to be greeted by Loki's friend Becky. "Becky?" all three said in surprise.

"Hiya, Lane." Began Becky. "Good to see your arm's better."

Lane smiled. "Thanks, Becky. If you'll excuse me, I need to see my sweetheart and tell her the good news." Lane then walked past Becky and made his exit.

The red-headed girl then walked up to Linka and Loki. "Hiya, you two."

"What are you doing here, Becky?" Loki asked, confused.

"Well I was wondering if-" Becky was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" questioned Linka.

"Who do you think?' said the person, revealing themselves as Ronaldo. Linka got up, went over to the door and opened it to greet her boyfriend.

"Hey, Ron-Ron." said Linka.

"Hiya, Lame-O." replied Linka's boyfriend. They shared a quick kiss before Ronaldo looked up and noticed Becky. "Oh, hey Becky!" He turned to Linka. "Linka, what's she doing here?"

"Not sure, Ron-Ron." Linka stated. "And not to be rude, but you kinda interrupted what Becky was going to say."

Ronaldo turned to Becky. "My bad."

"That's alright." said Becky.

"So, what WERE you going to say?" piped Loki.

Becky rubbed the back of her neck. "I was wondering if Linka wanted to go to the Royal Woods Fair with me."

Linka grew surprised. "Really? The Fair is on today? And you want me to go with you?"

Becky smiled. "Yeah."

Ronaldo narrowed his eyes. "Just as friends?"

Becky waved her hands to calm him. "Yeah, just as friends. He's too young for me, regardless, and you two are SO cute together."

Ronaldo dropped his suspicion. "Oh, okay."

Linka turned to her boyfriend. "You're not jealous, right Ron-Ron?"

Ronaldo blushed. "No, no I'm not!"

Linka chuckled. "I'm just messin' with ya.

Ronaldo chuckled himself and then playfully punched her arm as Loki giggled. He rolled his eyes. "Right… messin' with me."

"You wanna go to the fair with me?" said Becky.

Linka smiled. "Of course! I'd love to!"

"In that case, let us depart!" exclaimed Becky.

Linka quickly kissed Ronaldo's cheek. "Later, Ron-Ron."

Ronaldo kissed her back. "Later, sweetie."

Linka then turned and waved to Loki. "See ya later, Loki!"

Loki waved back. "Bye, Linka."

Becky then took Linka's hand, and then proceeded together towards the Royal Woods Fair. They arrived about ten minutes later, and after presenting their tickets to the man at the booth, they were granted entry.

"What do you wanna do first?" Becky queried.

Linka looked around for a second for spying the Ferris wheel. "How about the Ferris wheel?" Linka suggested.

"Okay!" Becky accepted.

They got into line, and after about 15 minutes their car was at the top of the wheel. "The view is great is up here, right Becky?" said Linka.

"You said it, Linka." Becky replied. Suddenly, a scream whipped through the air, startling them both. "What was that?" Becky asked.

"I've got some business to attend to." explained Linka. The girl then jumped out of her car, fell ten stories and landed on her feet at the base of the Ferris wheel. "_Heh, sweet landing if I say so myself._" the cyborg girl thought to herself. She then dashed off in the direction of the scream.

Meanwhile Becky, still in the car, sat there stunned as to what she had seen. She tried to speak; but could only stammer out "H-H-How did she…?!"

By now Linka had arrived at the source of the scream, and was met with an alarming sight: Tabby and Giggles, two of Lane's friends, were being threatened by a tough thug, who looked like the kind of guy you'd argue with over a haul of cocaine, and was armed with a pistol.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled the cyborg as she grabbed the thug by the neck and suplexed him into the ground, grabbing his weapon and crushing it at the same time.

"Oh, thanks Linka!" exclaimed Lane's friends.

Linka turned to them. "You okay?"

"We're fine. Care to beat him down, Linka?"

Linka cracked her knuckles. "With pleasure." And then she fell onto the thug and gave the man a beating that would almost make you feel bad for him. Well… _almost_. He had tried to threaten Tabby and Giggles, remember? About two minutes later, Linka stopped her assault and grabbed the thug, now reduced to a bruised, broken and bloodied mess, by the throat. She grizzled. "You should thank your lucky stars I'm going to spare you. But, if you dare come near my friends again with a weapon, I will see to it that you are sent straight to the deepest levels of hell! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

The thug gulped and was only able to manage a weak nod.

"Good." Linka growled. She roughly slammed the thug's head in the ground. "Now beat it!" The thug promptly began to drag himself off with whatever was left of his strength, whimpering in pain.

Linka watched the thug retreat for about ten seconds before Tabby and Giggles enveloped her in a warm hug. "Thanks a million, Linka!" thanked the both of them.

"No problem." replied Linka.

Just then, she looked up to see Becky coming up to them with a very stunned expression etched on her face. "H-H-How did you do that?!" she stammered.

"I suppose I'd better explain." Linka promptly explained to Becky all about what had happened since the last time they had interacted, cyborg conversion included. Once Linka had wrapped up her conclusion, Becky stood there, stunned.

It took a few seconds for Becky to regain her voice. Once she did, all she could say was "So, let me get this straight. You're now a cyborg?"

"Yes." Linka confirmed.

Becky stood there, shocked at the revelation. "No way."

Linka turned to Tabby and Giggles. "By the way, what happened between you and that man?"

"It was an accident." explained Tabby. "We were just minding our own business and accidentally knocked him into a fountain, and he kinda snapped and drew a gun at us."

Becky was surprised. "Really? All that because of an accident?"

"Yep." said Giggles.

Linka temporarily turned to the audience. "And they wonder why school shootings occur. No offense to all you responsible gun owners."

"Well, I guess we'd better get going. See ya later, Linka!" said Tabby.

"Take care, you two!" said Linka as the two departed.

"By the way, that was an EPIC jump from the Ferris wheel you did!" commented Becky.

"I know." responded Linka.

They remained at the fair for approximately 25 more minutes before leaving. At the end of those 25 minutes, Becky and Linka arrived back at the Loud house. "Well, Becky, I guess this is where we part ways." said Linka.

"By the way Linka, I wanted to ask one last question before saying goodbye." asked Becky.

"Yes, Becky?" questioned Linka.

"…There's an Ace Savvy convention coming up next week. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to attend with me." explained Becky.

Linka took a step back. "Wait, you're an Ace Savvy fan?"

"I am indeed!" Becky chuckled. "I've been a fan of him since I was seven! So, would you like to attend with me?"

Linka smiled. "Of course! I'd love to attend!"

Becky chuckled again. "I knew you would. Anyways, I'd better get going. See ya later, Linka!" Becky turned around and took her leave.

"See ya, Becky!" Linka called back. She turned around and went back into the Loud house and saw Ronaldo on the couch. "Heya, Ron-Ron." She greeted.

"Hi, sweetie." he replied. They shared a kiss as Loki, Lane and Luke entered the living room.

"Hi, lovebirds." began Loki.

Linka turned to Luke and Lane. "Did Loki tell you about what happened at the fair?"

Luke nodded.

"That guy aimed a gun at Tabby and Giggles all because they accidentally knocked him into a water fountain. That's literally the stupidest thing in the world!" Loki exclaimed.

"Loki, what DON'T you consider the stupidest thing in the world?" asked Linka.

"Yeah, you do say that a lot." continued Lane.

Loki gave this a thought. "True. By the way, how was the fair with Becky?"

Linka smiled. "It was great. We both had a lot of fun."

Ronaldo smiled. "Glad you had fun."

"By the way, Becky invited me to an Ace Savvy convention on our way back. It's next week."

Loki froze for a second. He didn't remember this fact about Becky. "Hold on, Becky's an Ace Savvy fan?"

"Yeah. Ever since she was seven." Linka explained.

"Sound like you two have something in common." said Luke.

Linka smiled again. "Yeah, and I like it."

* * *

**TIME SKIP – ONE WEEK**

* * *

Linka was getting ready for the Ace Savvy convention, having been looking forward to it all week. "_Ace, you will always be awesome._" Linka said to herself as she put on an Ace Savvy shirt under her vest. Just then Linka's phone rang, so she picked it up to answer it. "Hello?" asked Linka.

"Hey buddy! You ready for today?" greeted Claire.

Linka grinned. "Of course, Claire!"

"Great! I'll be right over!" And with that, Claire hung up.

A few minutes later Claire arrived at the Loud house and gave the door a knock, which was answered by Loki. "Oh, it's you Claire." The young man sighed and thought "_Here comes another nosebleed._"

"Hey, Loki. Is Linka ready?" said Claire.

To Loki's surprise, Claire's trademark nosebleed did not occur. Loki shook his head to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "Claire… no nosebleed?"

"Yeah, Boy Jordan helped me get over you, and now we're a couple. And he likes Ace Savvy too, so he'll be at the convention too!"

"That's great. I'm happy for you two." congratulated Linka.

"Well then buddy, let us roll!" exclaimed Claire.

Linka and Claire exited the house leaving Loki behind, still stunned at how Claire finally got over him. It took around seven minutes to walk to the centre where the convention was being held. Becky and Boy Jordan were already at the entrance. "Hey, Becky! Jordan!" Linka yelled, getting their attention.

"Hey girls!" they replied. Becky gave Linka a hi-5 while Boy Jordan gave his new girlfriend a peck on the cheek, making her blush.

"By the way, I didn't know Becky was an Ace Savvy fan." noted Claire.

"She's been that way ever since she was seven." Linka clarified.

Linka suddenly heard two people call out "Hey, Linka!" from behind her. She turned around, and to her surprise the two people were none other than Andrew and Victoria, both donning Ace Savvy t-shirts.

"Victoria! Andrew! Long time no see!" Linka greeted them.

What's up, Linka?" Andrew greeted back.

"You two must be Ace Savvy fans too, correct?" questioned Linka.

"What? Was the shirt not too obvious?" said Andrew sarcastically. He pulled Linka into a headlock and ruffled her hair, making her giggle. "Marcus is a fan too?"

"So, where is he?" Linka asked. "On a date with Loni, maybe?"

Andrew nodded. "Yeah."

Linka smiled. "Figures."

Claire also smiled. "Nice to see some fellow Ace Savvy fans here!"

"Yeah."

Linka turned to Becky. "I suppose I'd better introduce you to these two. This is Andrew on the left, and this is his younger sister Victoria on the right. And you two, this is Loki's friend Becky."

Becky waved. "Hi you two. You're also cyborgs, right?"

They both nodded. Suddenly, they caught sight of Claire and Boy Jordan holding hands. "Hold on." Victoria began. "Claire, are you and Boy Jordan-?!"

Claire put up her hand to interrupt her. "Yes, we are."

Andrew chuckled. "I guess you got over Loki, then."

Claire chuckled also. "Yeah, I have him to thank" she said, motioning to Boy Jordan. He pecked her cheek, making her blush.

Just then, Linka turned around and noticed Loni and Marcus entering the building, both donning Ace Savvy shirts. Loni looked especially excited. Linka pointed at them. "Hey, there's Loni and Marcus!"

Andrew spun around, noticed them and grew confused. "What are they doing here?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Hi guys!" both Loni and Marcus greeted, waving.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you were out on a date…" asked Linka.

"We _were_, but Loni suggested we come here!" Marcus explained.

Loni smiled. "Yeah. I totes loves Ace Savvy, especially the Eleven of Hearts!"

This reminded Linka of something. "Like from the comic book Claire and I made?"

Loni's smile grew wider. "I loved it, Linka. All of us were like, superheroes, and I loved every minute of it."

Linka blushed. "Thanks, Loni."

Loni then spotted Claire and Boy Jordan holding hands. "Wait Claire, are you and Boy Jordan-?!"

Boy Jordan nodded. "Yes, we're now a couple. And I helped Claire get over Loki."

Loni grinned. "That's great Claire."

* * *

**MEANWHILE, AT THE LOUD HOUSE…**

* * *

Loki was stomping in circles around his bedroom, a scowl plastered on his face. It was obvious something had been frustrating him for the past few hours or so. "_How could Claire stop obsessing over me? I literally deserve that kind of attention!_" the eldest Loud brother muttered to himself under his breath.

"Uh, Loki?" came a voice, belonging to Lynn.

Loki turned around to see all his brothers in the room (save for Loni). "What?!" he asked, annoyed at them being in his room.

"Could you tone down the stomping, please? Leon's trying to sleep." Lars requested, Leon in his arms. The toddler in question yawned.

This quickly calmed Loki down. "Oh. I'm sorry, Leon." Loki apologised.

Luke was next to speak. "Is somethin' wrong, bro? You've been acting like that for a while now."

Loki signed. "Sit down." The others complied. "Well, Claire finally got over her crazy crush on me."

Lane was very confused. "And that upsets you? I thought you hated her nosebleeds."

Loki sighed again. "This may literally sound weird, but I didn't actually hate her nosebleeds."

The brothers all gasped in unison, too shocked at this revelation to say anything. After about ten seconds, Leif broke the silence. "…I did not see that coming."

"What are you planning on doing?" Lars asked.

"…I guess I'll just explain it when she and Linka get back from the convention."

"Good idea." piped Luke.

* * *

**TIME SKIP – EVENING**

* * *

It was evening in Royal Woods, and everyone was heading back to the Loud house. Linka had a massive grin on her face. "Now THAT was an awesome convention!"

Claire smiled. "You said it, buddy!"

Loni also smiled. "It was totes awesome!"

Soon enough, everyone arrived back at the Loud house. Linka turned to face Becky. "I had a great time at that convention."

"So did I." replied Becky. "Well then, I'd better get going. See ya!"

Linka waved to Loki's friend. "See ya!"

And with that, Becky took her leave. The others entered the house, where Luke was first to notice them. "Hey dudes, how was the convention?"

"As awesome as a convention could get, Luke!" replied Linka.

Suddenly, Leif noticed Claire and Boy Jordan holding hands. "Wait, Claire, did you really get over Loki?" he asked.

Boy Jordan nodded. "Yep! You have me to thank." He leaned over and pecked his girlfriend on the cheek, making the brothers "aww" with delight.

At this point Lane remembered what Loki told him and the others. "…Claire?"

"Yes, Lane?"

Lane took a deep breath. "This may sound surprising to you, but Loki was actually kind of upset about you not being obsessed with him anymore."

Claire took a step back, surprised. "Say what, now?"

Linka was equally surprised. "I thought he always hated Claire's nosebleeds, especially when they got on his shoes."

"Yeah, but he told us that he didn't actually hate it."

"She… didn't?" Linka asked, now more surprised. Her brothers nodded. She turned to Claire. "Wow. I didn't ever think he'd actually LIKE your nosebleeds, buddy."

Claire also turned to her friend. "Me neither. I think I should try and talk to him. Where is he?"

Lexx pointed to the stairs. "Upstairs."

Claire promptly proceeded up the stairs and through the hallway to the door that led to Loki and Loni's bedroom, and rapped on the door.

"Who's there?" Loki said from inside.

"It's Claire." said Claire.

Loki was surprised at this unexpected visitor. "Claire?"

Claire nodded to herself. "Yeah, can I come in?"

Loki sighed. "Well, sure…" Claire promptly swung the door open and was greeted by Linka's eldest brother, but he was sitting on his bed facing away from her.

Concerned, Claire sat down next to Loki and put her hand on his shoulder. "You okay, Loki? You seem upset."

Loki signed again. "Well, I didn't actually hate it when you nosebleeded at the sight of me. I actually kind of loved it in a strange way. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you and Boy Jordan, but I just kinda miss your nosebleeds."

Claire ruffled Loki's hair. "I'm sorry about that Loki, but that's how it is."

Loki smiled. "I know, and I won't try to make you obsess over me again."

Claire also smiled. "Thanks."

They leaned in and shared a hug. "_It feels so good to do this without nosebleeding._" Claire thought to herself. Just then, everyone else came into the room.

"Everything OK, buddy?" Linka asked.

Claire nodded as Loki released her. "Definitely!" Suddenly her nose twitched. "Uh-oh." she muttered. "Ah… ahh… ACHOO!"

The moment Claire sneezed, a good amount of blood shot out of her nose and all over Loki's legs and shoes, making him jump back in surprise. "Oopsie…" Claire said sheepishly.

Loki shrugged. "Eh, close enough to the old thing."

Claire wiped her nose. "Oh, okay then."

* * *

**TIME SKIP – ONE HOUR**

* * *

By now it was night-time, and Claire and Boy Jordan were walking back to the latter's house. "Sorry about that." apologised Claire sheepishly.

Boy Jordan chuckled. "It's OK." Soon enough they arrived at Boy Jordan's house. Boy Jordan turned to face his girlfriend. "Well then, I'll see you at school tomorrow, sweetie." They shared a kiss on the lips, causing Claire's face to turn red. "Bye."

Boy Jordan then turned around and went into his house while Claire continued towards her house.

* * *

**TIME SKIP – FIVE MINUTES**

* * *

Claire arrived back at her house and entered the dwelling, where she was greeted by her two gay fathers, Howard and Harold. Howard was first to talk. "Hey, Claire."

"Hey, Dads." Claire was still red-faced from the kiss she shared with Boy Jordan, and Harold noticed this. "Are you OK?"

Claire blushed. "Well, Boy Jordan just gave me a kiss on the lips."

Claire's fathers internally squealed at this. "Awwwwwww!" they both said in unison.

"I guess you've finally gotten over Loki, huh?" suggested Howard. Claire nodded, confirming her father's suggestion.

Harold smiled. "That's great, Claire. Indeed, your nosebleeds had us worried for a moment. Claire laughed sheepishly.

* * *

**TIME SKIP – THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Loki, Loni, Luke and Lane were all walking to Royal Woods High School. Upon arrival, they were greeted by their respective significant others, as well as Victoria, Andrew and Becky. "Hey guys!" they all said.

Loki waved to Bebe. "Hey, Bebe Bear!"

Bebe waved back. "Hey, Babe!" They shared a loving kiss before Bebe noticed some blood on Loki's leg. "Babe, did Claire nosebleed again?"

Loki noticed a small patch of Claire's blood on his leg. "Yeah, I thought I got it all." said Loki as Bebe pulled out a tissue and cleaned it off. "By the way, Claire just got over her crush on me."

Bebe stepped back surprised. "Really?"

Loki chuckled. "Yeah. She's now dating Boy Jordan."

Bebe smiled. "Wow. That's great. I'm so proud of him."

Loki nodded. "Me too, Bebe Bear."

* * *

**MEANWHILE, NEAR ROYAL WOODS ELEMENTARY...**

* * *

Linka, Lars, the twins and Ronaldo were all walking to Royal Woods Elementary. Linka had told Ronaldo about what happened, and she was very surprised. "You're saying that Claire and Boy Jordan are together?"

Linka nodded. "Yep."

"Wow. I guess Claire finally got over her crush on Loki." said Ronaldo.

"It was a shocker to us as well." added Lars.

"Definitely. I wasn't expecting that!" Leif continued.

Lexx smiled. "You and me both!"

Soon enough, they arrived for their first period, and Claire and Boy Jordan chose to hold hands as they walked down the hallway. A group of six classmates was first to notice.

"You know, I didn't know Claire and Boy Jordan were dating." said the first.

"I admit, they look kinda cute together." continued the second.

"Make that _very_ cute!" suggested the third.

"I agree!" added the fourth.

"I know! Let's have a vote! If you think Claire and Boy Jordan are a cute couple, say 'Aye!'" suggested the fifth.

"Aye!" went all six of them.

"Well then, the vote in unanimous! They are a cute couple!" the sixth concluded.

Claire and Boy Jordan had heard all of this. "The others already think we're cute together!" exclaimed Claire.

"That means we could get into Twinkle Park for free." said Boy Jordan. "Although Linka and Ronaldo are more famous as a couple than us."

Linka giggled. "Yeah, that's true."

Ronaldo also giggled and playfully punched Claire in the arm. "Don't steal our thunder."

The two couples laughed at Ronaldo's joke. "Good one, Ronaldo." replied Boy Jordan.

Ronaldo grinned. "Thanks, Boy Jordan."

* * *

**Whew! That was a long chapter! Indeed, I think this is the longest chapter of _Rebuilding Linka_ yet! It took up seven pages in Microsoft Word! Anyhow, this is samuelfiction signing out, and I hope to see you later!**

**P.S. There's a reference to Sonic the Hedgehog in here. The first person to find it gets an internet cookie!**


	7. Lane's Exhaustion

**I'm gonna let everyone know that this story can now be viewed on DeviantArt as well if you're interested!**

* * *

It was a beautiful night in Royal Woods. Lane's latest stand-up performance had just concluded, and the fourth-oldest Loud brother was making his way back to the Loud house. But, if his dishevelled hair and red eyes were any indication, he wasn't in the best of shape. "Ugh… Remind myself not to perform full-time for a while…" he groaned. He saw his house up ahead. "Ah, yes… Home sweet home… Almost there…"

Lane staggered through the doorway into the living room, where Linka was watching TV, Leon in her lap. Linka looked up when she saw her older brother. "Hey Lane!" She suddenly noticed his appearance. "Woah! Lane, what happened?" she asked, worried.

Lane signed. "My last stand-up performance… Took forever…"

Linka signed as well. "You poor thing." The cyborg girl went over and picked up her brother, placing him on the couch and earning a small thanks from him. At this point the other brothers came downstairs and became shocked upon seeing Lane's condition. Luke was first to speak. "Woah! What's wrong with Lane?"

"Stand-up performance. He said it took forever." Linka explained.

"Poor dude." Luke said sympathetically as the other brothers sat around Lane, making sure to give him some space.

"Do you need anything?" Loni asked, concerned.

Lane's voice remained weak. "Blanket… please." Loni promptly grabbed a nearby blanket and covered Lane with it.

"Anything else?" said Luke.

"Pillow… please." said Lane. Luke promptly went upstairs. Thirty seconds later he came back down with a pillow from their shared bedroom, which he promptly propped Lane's head up with.

"Thanks…" was all Lane could manage. Luke warmly smiled at his younger brother, and Lane smiled back.

"Anything else you require?" asked Levi.

Lane simply shook his head. "Okay then. If you do need something, just let us know, okay?" Linka said soothingly. Lane nodded in response.

The parents came into the living room, having heard the commotion. "What's going on, kids?" began Rito, but Lane's poorly appearance quickly got their attention. "Oh my gosh? Lane? What happened? You look terrible!"

Linka explained about the comedy performance. "Poor thing…" Rito said as he stroked Lane's hair to comfort him. Meanwhile, Linka had gotten onto the phone with Bennie to alert her to Lane's condition.

"Say what?!" Bennie gasped.

"Yeah, he's completely exhausted." confirmed Linka. "Do you mind coming over to help him feel better?" asked Linka.

"On my way!" replied Bennie.

Linka went back into the living room, where Charles and Cliff, along with Walt the bird and Geo the hamster were trying their best to comfort Lane, earning a smile from both Lane and Linka. Linka ruffled Lane's hair. "It seems the pets are worried about one of their owners." Just then, Linka heard a knock on the door.

"Who is that?" groaned Lane. Linka went over and opened the door to reveal Bennie. "Bennie?" Lane asked, surprised at girlfriend's presence.

Bennie looked over to see Lane's poorly state, and a look of concern grew on her face. "Oh Lane, you look awful." She went over and sat down next to him. "You OK? Do you need a snack or a drink or anything?"

Lane weakly shook his head. At this point Linka came back in with a magician's top hat. "I brought Gary for you." The cyborg girl laid the top hat down on the table by the couch arm and left. Soon enough, a small white bunny popped out of the hat to have a look around. "I think we should leave these two lovers in peace." said Linka. Everyone else agreed, and they all left the room.

Gary the bunny grew curious at the new face he was seeing. "Gary, this is Bennie, my GF." Lane explained. Gary hopped out of the hat and sniffed Bennie curiously, earning a giggle from her and making Lane smile. "I think you two are warming up to each other."

"Yeah." replied Bennie.

* * *

**TIME SKIP – ONE HOUR**

* * *

Lane and Gary were now fast asleep, Lane' arms hanging over the side of the couch and his body resting against Bennie while Gary was curled up in the top hat. Linka was watching this scene, smiling, and so was Bennie. "Man, my boyfriend must have really exhausted himself." Bennie whispered so as not to wake Lane up.

Linka nodded. "Must have been a really crazy performance."

"How long until he gets better?" Bennie asked.

Linka did a quick mental calculation. "A few days, probably."

"Good to hear." whispered Bennie.

* * *

**TIME SKIP – THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

It was now morning, and Lane was beginning to stir from his slumber. He opened an eye to see Gary nuzzling his cheek. "Morning, Gary." he greeted his rabbit. Lane then turned his attention to his girlfriend. "Hiya, Bennie."

Bennie yawned. "Heya, Lane. How ya feeling?"

"Bit better." Lane replied, sounding a bit better than the previous night.

Bennie smiled. "Good to hear." Bennie suddenly became aware of a sound coming from upstairs. Linka then descended the stairs, Leon in her arms. "Good morning, Lane." greeted Lane's sister.

"How are you feeling?" Leon asked.

"Bit better." Lane answered.

Linka smiled. "Good to hear."

The other brothers had all come down by this point. "I'm starving. Let's have breakfast!" announced Lynn, earning agreements from the other siblings.

"I can make you breakfast if you'd like." offered Linka.

"Thanks." thanked Lane. The other siblings then went and proceeded into the kitchen. After about five minutes, Linka came out of the kitchen with two steaming plates of toast, bacon and eggs, which she sat next to Lane and Bennie, earning thanks from them. She then left to have her own breakfast.

* * *

**TIME SKIP – THIRTY MINUTES**

* * *

All the siblings were heading off to school, save for Lane given his condition, and Leon since he was still too young even for pre-kindy. He went over and sat by his big brother, who hugged him as thanks. Rito stood at the front door. "Come on everyone, time for school!" All the siblings who were going to school were gathered by the door with their school equipment. Linka was already out of the door, because she was planning on walking to school with Ronaldo. Bennie was also out, but not before giving Lane a good-bye kiss.

Rito gave his son a quick glance. "I'll be back soon." Lane nodded in response. "Get well, sweetie." She turned to the other brothers. "Let's go, boys!"

The other brothers said bye to Lane and wished him to get well soon. Lane and Leon waved as the other brothers and Rito left.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, ON THE ROAD TO ROYAL WOODS ELEMENTARY…**

* * *

Linka had just explained Lane's condition to Ronaldo, which prompted a good amount of concern from him. "Woah. Is Lane okay?"

Linka nodded. "She should recover in a few days."

"That's good." Ronaldo replied. Just then the couple arrived at Royal Woods Elementary. at the same time Vanzilla pulled up and Lars and the twins stepped out. After the three said their goodbyes to their father, they noticed the couple and greeted them, conversing about Lane's condition and wishing him to get well soon.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, AT ROYAL WOODS MIDDLE SCHOOL…**

* * *

Vanzilla pulled up and Lynn stepped out of the vehicle. After bidding his father farewell, he proceeded into the school where Francisca and Margo were waiting for him. "Hey guys." said Lynn as he went up and fist bumped them both.

Margo noticed that the sporty boy had a solemn look on his face. "Lynn, you look concerned about something. Is everything OK?"

Lynn shook his head and explained about Lane's condition. "Gosh." replied Margo. "He OK?"

"Little better." Lynn answered.

Francisca ruffled her boyfriend's hair. "Good to hear. Could you say, 'get well soon' to him for me?" Lynn nodded.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, AT ROYAL WOODS HIGH…**

* * *

Rito pulled up to the school to drop Loki, Loni and Luke off. After saying goodbye to their father, the three young men proceeded into the school to meet up with their respective significant others, as well as Andrew, Victoria and Bennie. While Loni and Marcus shared a quick kiss, Bebe was first to speak. "Bennie told us about Lane's condition."

"He OK?" Samuel continued.

"Little better, luv." Luke replied.

"That's good to hear." said Andrew, who was leaning against the wall.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE LOUD HOUSE…**

* * *

Leon approached Lane holding a glass of water. "Here." said Leon as he handed the glass to Lane.

"Thanks, Leon." thanked Lane as he gripped the glass at took a sip, sighing as the cool liquid travelled down his throat. Just as he finished, Rito re-entered the house.

"Hey, Lane." began the Loud patriarch. "Feeling any better?"

"A bit." replied the Loud comedian. "I'm still a bit exhausted, however."

Leon sat next to Lane and got the TV remote. "Want some cartoons?"

"Sure." answered Lane.

* * *

**TIME SKIP – EIGHT HOURS**

* * *

Just as the latest episode of A.A.R.G.H. was concluding, Rito came over to Lane and Leon. "I'm just going to head off to pick up your siblings, OK?" They both nodded. Rito then went outside and hopped into Vanzilla in order to retrieve his children. "_Chances are Linka will walk back._" he thought to himself.

However, Linka wasn't walking back. She was waiting at the front of the school with Lars and the twins, as Ronaldo came up to her. "Wanna walk back, sweetie?" Ronaldo suggested.

Linka shook her head. "Nah, I feel like riding in Vanzilla this time."

"You wanna wait with us? I'm sure Dad won't mind." Lars suggested.

Linka nodded. "Sure."

Soon enough, Leif saw Vanzilla and alerted the others. As the van pulled up Rito rolled down his window. "Hey Linka and Ronaldo. You two riding with us?"

"Yes please!" said Ronaldo.

"Okay then, get in!" commanded Rito, and the kids obliged. After collecting Linka's other brothers and dropping Ronaldo off, everyone arrived back at the Loud house. Going inside, Lane and Leon were still on the couch, still watching cartoons.

"Hey." Lane greeted the others.

"Hello." Linka greeted back.

"How you feeling?" asked Loki.

"Bit better." replied Lane.

"Good to hear." replied Linka, earning similar replies from the other brothers.

* * *

**TIME SKIP – THREE DAYS**

* * *

By now Lane had fully recovered. He was standing again, he could walk normally, and his hair was no longer a mess. "Ah! So much better!" he exclaimed as he stretched his arms.

As if on cue Linka came sliding down the stairs' bannister. "Hey Lane! Glad you're better!"

Lane smiled. "Thanks, Linka!" They shared a hug. Just then Linka heard a knock on the door. "Just a second, Lane."

He released her and she went over to the door and opened it, revealing Bennie. "How's Lane?" the comedian's girlfriend asked.

"See for yourself." replied Linka. She directed her attention to her boyfriend, and she beamed with joy upon seeing his revitalised state. "Oh Lane! You're all better!" The other brothers also came down, saying similar things. Everyone gave Lane a big group hug, which he happily returned.

* * *

**TIME SKIP – FOUR HOURS**

* * *

Lane and Bennie were both performing at a space-themed birthday party, wearing astronaut suits. Both were on stage, laughing. "Ready to have a _blast_, everyone?"

The audience laughed and cheered at the two. "_It's so great to be performing again._" Lane thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Linka was backstage in an alien suit, facing the viewers. "Well, Lane's all better, and he's performing again. I can't feel any happier for him."

Lane suddenly announced from the stage "Give it up for Linka the alien, everyone!" The audience was cheering with excitement.

"Well, gotta go. Time for my performance. Don't worry you guys, I'll make sure Lane gets some rest this time." Linka then turned and left the backstage.

**THE END**


	8. Twist and Party

Today, it was a foggy day in Royal Woods. The clouds didn't feel like staying the sky, and so they were lazing on the ground. In the woods near the Loud house, a twig snapped under a black sneaker, followed by a dry leaf crunching under a black cleat. Lynn and Lars were in the woods, searching for the former's lost baseball.

"I didn't think you'd lose your baseball here." stated Lars.

"It's not my fault that Linka's swing was so powerful! She IS a cyborg, remember?"

* * *

**FLASHBACK - THREE HOURS EARLIER…**

* * *

Linka and Lynn were in the backyard, helping the latter train for an upcoming baseball match. Lynn was the pitcher and Linka the batter.

"Alright sis, here comes my best shot!" warned Lynn. And with that, he wound up and throw out a powerful fastball, and Linka followed with an equally powerful crack of the bat. However due to her enhanced abilities that ball was sent flying so far that not even Jackie Robinson could hope to achieve half the distance.

As they watched, a small beat of sweat trickled down Linka's head. "Oops."

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

* * *

"Now to you see why it was a bad idea?" said Lars. Lynn nodded sheepishly. Lars suddenly focused his attention towards a white shape up one of the trees. "Is that it?"

Lynn took a look, and sure enough it was the missing baseball. "Yep!" He cracked his knuckles. "Stand back Lars, I got this."

He latched onto the tree and began scrambling up, and it took him only a few seconds to retrieve the baseball. "Be careful!" Lars warned.

"I will be!" replied Lynn. He began climbing back down, but just as he put his cleat onto a branch to adjust himself, it suddenly snapped and he lost his footing and fell to the ground. "Woah!"

Lynn quickly hit the ground, feeling a sharp pain in his ankle as he connected, prompting him to clutch it. "OW!"

Lars bent down in concern. "Are you okay?"

Lynn shook his head and winced in pain again. "No! I twisted my ankle!"

Lars rolled down Lynn's sock to check his ankle, which had a purple bruise on it. "That doesn't look good…"

"You think?!" Lynn said before his ankle twinged in pain again. "Ow…"

Out of nowhere, a twig snapped on the ground, silencing both girls. "W-Wh-What was that?" Lynn stammered.

Lars's tone began to pick up a scared aspect. "I think someone's heading towards us…"

A leaf-crunching noise grew louder and louder by the second.

Lars hugged Lynn. "I don't normally get scared, but… those footsteps don't sound friendly."

Lynn took a breath and tried to be brave at the mysterious man just as his shadowy form took shape in the fog. "Y-you! You don't scare me! Not one bit!"

The mysterious man chuckled maliciously, producing a shotgun. "Looks like we've got a brave one. I respect that."

"Lars, get behind me!" Lynn barked. Lars obliged.

"Who even are you anyway?" Lars questioned, afraid.

"That's not important right now. Let me tell you something. I often like hanging out in these woods, whether to just wander around or think about random stuff. However, I don't enjoy having to deal with trespassers. So I figured I should quickly eliminate you two." He took aim. The two boys closed their eyes, seemingly accepting their fates. "Sleep tight, you-"

"**OH NO YOU DON'T!**"

Before the man could finish his final words to the two boys, another figure suddenly appeared and delivered an uppercut to the man. The punch was so powerful that in one fell swoop, he was sent flying, and he yelled out in terror as he hurtled off into the distance before disappearing as a twinkle. When the two boys opened their eyes again, Linka was standing there, having just saved them from an incoming death. "Jerk." the girl muttered. She turned to her brothers. "You two okay?"

Lars nodded. "Yes, but Lynn's twisted his ankle." Lynn hissed in pain again. "He twisted it while getting his baseball down…"

"Did you get it?" Linka pondered.

Lars grabbed the baseball. "Here."

Linka nodded. She turned to Lynn. "Lynn, can you try and stand?"

"I t-think so…" He tried to pick himself up, but the pain was simply too much to bear. "AGH! No, I can't!" she groaned.

Linka waved her hands. "Easy, easy!" She took a look at Lynn's ankle, seeing the bruise. "Yikes. Let me help…" The girl picked Lynn up and get him into a piggyback hold.

"Thanks, sis." thanked Lynn.

"No probs." replied Linka. She turned to Lars. "C'mon Lars. Let's get back home." He nodded.

* * *

**LATER, BACK AT THE LOUD HOUSE…**

* * *

As they proceeded inside, Linka set Lynn down on the couch. "Just rest here, I'll get the bandages. Cara taught me first aid as part of my training."

As Linka went to retrieve the bandages, Lars sat next to Lynn. "We were both scared, but you were very brave for trying to protect me."

Lynn smiled. "Thanks, Lars."

Linka reappeared with the bandages and some ointment. "Hold your foot out."

Lynn obliged, and Linka took off his cleat and sock before applying the ointment and beginning to bandage his ankle. Once she was all done, she wiped her hands. "All done."

"How long will I need to wear this?" Lynn enquired.

"From the looks of it, this sprain wasn't too severe, and you should heal up in a week. But until then, I advise to stay off that ankle. Sorry, but you'll have to put your sports career on hold."

Lynn sighed. "Dang it."

At this moment, the blonde boy known as Loni entered the living room. "Hey guys!" he greeted, before suddenly noticing Lynn's ankle. "O-M-Gosh! What happened?"

"I twisted my ankle trying to get my baseball down." Lynn explained.

"Aww… you okay? This ice pack my help." He pulled out an ice pack and laid it on Lynn's ankle.

"Thanks." said Lynn softly.

The other brothers came into the living room. "Whatever happened with Lynn's ankle?" Leif asked.

Lynn repeated his earlier explanation. "Poor Lynn…" said Leon. He waddled up to Lynn and kissed his ankle, causing Lynn to smile.

"Aww… Leon."

Leon reached up. "I think he wants to help care for you." giggled Linka. She picked up her toddler brother and set him on Lynn's lap, receiving a hug from his big brother.

"I'm gonna need some help getting to my room." said Lynn.

Linka nodded. Loni picked up Leon, she picked up Lynn, and the four siblings proceeded upstairs before laying Lynn and Leon down on Lynn's bed, earning thanks from them.

"I'm like, glad you didn't get any serious injuries, Lynn. I totes hate it when my siblings get hurt…" soothed Loni. Leo nodded.

Leon reached his arms out and Lynn hugged him. "And thank you too, Loni. For caring a lot."

Linka smiled. "Marcus is lucky to have a guy like you."

There was a knock on the door. Linka went over and answered it, revealing the person to be no other than Francisca. "Francisca?" Lynn asked, surprised.

"Lars told me what happened. You OK, sweetie?"

Lynn nodded. "I guess, but I'll be out of sport for a week."

Francisca sighed. "That stinks." Lynn nodded in agreement.

Linka also sighed. "At least that that's what happened. Unlike what would've happened had I not showed up. Some guy in the woods with a shotgun almost put a bullet through Lars and Lynn's skulls."

"Say what?!" Francisca was shocked at this revelation. Linka nodded.

"Poor Lynn… Poor Lars." said Leon as he hugged them. Both big brothers smiled.

Linka dropped her voice to a softer tone as she joined in the hug. "Don't worry Leon. I saved your big brothers, and they're safe and sound."

"Thank you, Linka." gleamed Leon.

"You're welcome." Linka bent down to kiss her baby brother on the forehead.

Francisca joined in the hug. "Thanks for saving my sweetie, Linka."

"No problem." Linka replied. "No punk is hurting ANY of my brothers."

They shared a hi-5, but Francisca quickly felt Linka's enhanced strength. "That's some oomph you got there, Linka."

Linka giggled. "You should've seen the time Lynn tried arm wrestling me."

* * *

**START OF FLASHBACK…**

* * *

Lynn and Linka had their arms locked into position, glaring at each other fiercely, both with smirks on their faces.

"3… 2… 1… GO!" barked Loki. And before you could say "WWF", Linka easily overpowered Lynn and pushed him aside in the same manner you would sweep aside dust bunnies while cleaning.

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

* * *

"Turns out arm wrestling Linka is harder than arm wrestling 100 football teams at once." joked Lynn, earning a giggle from the others.

"She could win at any sport." Francisca suggested.

Linka nodded. "True."

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

* * *

Lynn was lying on his bed, looking bored and upset. Lars noticed this and set his poetry equipment down. "You okay, Lynn?"

Lynn shook his head. "Still bummed about being out of commission for a week."

Lars ruffled Lynn's hair. "Everything will be okay."

"Yeah, but still…" Lynn sighed.

Meanwhile, over in Linka's room the girl was doing her nightly workout whilst listening to "Resistance" by Skillet. A thought popped into her mind. "I wonder how Lynn's doing. I should probably go check on him once I'm done with my workout."

Once said workout was complete, Linka set her equipment away, left her room, and made her way over to Lynn and Lars's bedroom, where she found Loni and Leon waiting. "Hey you two." she greeted.

"Hi." Leon replied. "I just wanted to see Lynn."

"I do too." replied Linka. the three then pushed open the door and entered the jock and goth's shared bedroom.

"Hello, siblings." said Lars as they entered.

"Hi. We're just checking up on Lynn." explained Linka, earning a thanks from Lynn.

Loni laid Leon down on Lynn's bed. "Hi Lynn." he said as he hugged him.

"You okay, Lynn?" Linka enquired.

"A bit bored, but fine otherwise." Lynn answered.

Linka drew a deep breath. "I need to apologise. I really should've gone with you to get your baseball. Maybe if I did you wouldn't have twisted your ankle."

Lynn shook his head. "You don't need to. I wanted to prove I can handle dangerous stuff too. Either way, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Linka apologised. They shared a hug. The other smiled.

* * *

**TIME SKIP - THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Francisca and Lynn were walking to Royal Woods Middle School. Or rather, Lynn was limping along, seeing as he couldn't wark properly with a twisted ankle. He stumbled and began to fall, screaming "AH!", but Francisca caught him just in time.

"Easy Lynn, I gotcha." said Francisca.

"Thanks." replied Lynn.

Soon enough the two arrived at Royal Woods Middle School, where they saw Margo at the school entrance and began waving to her. "Hey, Margo!"

This picked up Margo's attention, and Lynn's ankle did soon after. "Hey you two- Whoa! Lynn, what happened?"

Lynn explained how his ankle came to be twisted and that he'll be out for a week, prompting Margo to wince. "Ouch…" Meanwhile, Polly Pain skated up to the duo. "Hey, Lynn- Whoa! What happened to your ankle?" Lynn explained, prompting Polly to say "Yeowch!".

"Yeah, I'm out for a week." said a dejected Lynn.

"Aw, man. Doing roller derbies won't be the same without you." gloomed Polly.

"So will baseball." continued Margo.

"Sorry guys." apologised Lynn.

* * *

**LATER…**

* * *

Lynn was watching his roller derby team practice. Of course, due to his situation, he couldn't participate himself. "It just HAD to be my ankle…" he muttered to himself, upset. After practice was over Polly skated up to him.

"Doing okay, Lynn?" Polly asked.

"Upset, but fine." Lynn replied.

"I know. Roller derbies aren't fun without you." said Polly, equally upset.

* * *

**LATER…**

* * *

Lynn was watching him teammates play baseball. Not being out there made him even more upset. He looked down, saddened. "This just sucks, and I have to put up with it for a week…" he thought to himself.

Once the match was over Francisca and Polly came over. "Doing alright?" asked Polly, concerned.

Lynn shook his head. "Nope. Absolutely bored."

Francisca put her arm around Lynn. "It's okay, sweetie." This prompted a small smile from him.

* * *

**TIME SKIP - END OF SCHOOL DAY**

* * *

"Bye Lynn! Hope your ankle gets better!" said Margo as she parted ways with Lynn and Francisca, who were walking back to the Loud house.

Lynn and Francisca waved back. "See ya!"

* * *

**TIME SKIP - EIGHT MINUTES**

* * *

The two arrived back at the Loud house and proceeded inside. The other siblings were already putting their school supplies away. Linka was the first to notice. "Hey Lynn and Francisca! How was school?"

"Okay for me." Francisca began. She took note of Lynn's quivering lip. "But for Lynn…"

"It was torture. I was stuck on the sidelines instead of being out there." continued Lynn. "I can't stand being stuck like this. I just wanna go to my room…"

"Let me help." said Linka. She picked Lynn up and carried him upstairs, Francisca following behind. Once they reached Lynn and Lars's bedroom, Linka set Lynn down on the bed while Francisca set next to him. Linka drew a deep, guilty sigh. "Lynn, I'm sorry. Because of me you can't play your sports for a week."

Lynn sniffed. "No Linka. If anything, this is my fault. I'm the one who convinced you to let me go into the woods." He turned to Francisca. "You can go home now, I'd just like to speak to her alone."

Francisca nodded. "Alright then. I'll check on you tomorrow. Bye sweetie." She got up and left the room.

Lynn turned back to Linka. "I just wanna apologise for causing all the bad events in this house. The luck incident, me being a sore winner, I'm just sorry for being the biggest jerk in this family!" He began to sob.

Linka began to feel saddened too, and stroked Lynn's hair. "Lynn, you don't need to apologise. I don't think you're a jerk. You're a cool boy… just one who has some flaws."

"Really?" sniffed Lynn.

Linka nodded. "Yeah. Believe it or not, I'm not perfect either. I don't win all of the time against my new cyborg friends. If Cara had truly made me perfect, I probably wouldn't have been back for almost a year."

"Thanks Linka." said Lynn. "Hug?"

"Hug." Linka and Lynn wrapped their arms around each other.

* * *

**TIME SKIP - ONE WEEK**

* * *

Linka kneeled down next to Lynn's bandaged ankle. "Let's see if your ankle's all better." She carefully unwrapped the bandage to reveal Lynn's ankle, and sure enough the purple bruise was completely gone. She smiled. "Wicked! You're all better!"

Lynn beamed a smile and punched the air. "Oh yeah!" He dashed over, hopped onto the stair bannister and slid down it. Landing in the living room, he thought to himself "Now this is more like it!"

"That's good to hear." said a mysterious voice.

Turning around, Lynn saw that the mysterious voice belong to Francisca, who was currently in the dining room. "Francisca? When'd you get here?" she asked, puzzled.

Francisca giggled. "15 minutes ago. Glad to see you're back on your feet. Literally."

Lynn blushed. "Thanks."

Francisca walked up and hi-5'd Lynn. "Now then, I believe we've got a week of sports to catch up on!"

Lynn grinned. "You bet!"

* * *

**BEGIN MONTAGE - ROYAL WOODS SKATETOURIUM**

* * *

Polly Pain skated next to Lynn. "Good to have you back!"

Lynn smiled. "Good to be back indeed!"

* * *

**LATER…**

* * *

At Royal Woods Baseball Park, Lynn was readying herself, bat in hand. "Here it comes!" barked Francisca. She wound up and let loose a fiery fastball, and Lynn swiftly connected the bat, scoring a home run!

"YEAH! HOME RUN!" Lynn screeched as he bolted around the diamond.

Margo giggled. "Look who's back!"

Lynn arrived back at the batter's corner of the diamond. "I sure am!"

* * *

**END OF MONTAGE**

* * *

Lynn and Francisca were walking back to the Loud house. "It feels so good being back in action!" exclaimed Lynn.

"Indeed! Great to have you back on the team!" exclaimed Francisca. She kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. Just then they arrived back at the Loud house. Proceeding inside, they were surprised to find no-one in the living room. The only sound appeared to be coming from Linka's room. Proceeding upstairs, they found Linka performing her afternoon workout.

The girl noticed them just as she was finishing. "Hey, you two!" She waved.

"Hey Linka." said Lynn. "Where's everyone else?"

"Loki's on a date with Bebe, Loni's at the mall with Victoria, Luke practicing for an upcoming concert with Samuel, Lane's performing at a birthday party, Lars is at the cemetery with Haiku, the twins are with Mom and dad at a Blarney show, Levi's at the museum with David and Cara and Leon's on my bed. I'm on babysitting duty." Linka explained.

"Lynn!" exclaimed Leon. Lynn giggled and picked up his little brother. "Hey Leon!" he giggled.

"By the way Lynn, can I talk to you somewhere else?" Linka requested.

Lynn nodded. "Sure. Francisca, could you please hold Leon for me?"

Francisca nodded "Sure." Lynn passed Leon to her and Linka took Lynn into Lynn and Lars's bedroom.

"So what is it that you need to talk to me about?" asked Lynn.

"Well, Leon's second birthday is coming up." explained Linka.

"Oh yeah!" said Lynn. "Did you get his gift?"

"Sure did!" confirmed Linka. She pulled out a small purple shirt that read "My family thinks I'm cute. And they're right."

Lynn giggled. "He'll look so cute in that."

Linka smiled "Indeed."

* * *

**TIME SKIP - LEON'S BIRTHDAY**

* * *

Linka opened the door to Levi and Leon's bedroom and checked his bed. However, the toddler was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd you go?" asked a confused Linka.

"Psst! Behind you!" said a voice.

Linka spun around to see Leon, dressed up in lavender clothes. "Wow! You've grown a lot since you were a baby!" She then picked Leon up and cradled him "Happy birthday, Leon."

"Thanks, Linka." said Leon.

"I think we should head downstairs." said Linka. She put Leon down and walked him down the stairs to the living room, which was currently pitched in darkness.

"Where's the lights? And everyone?" questioned Leon. All of a sudden, the lights snapped on, revealing all of Leon's party guests. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LEON!"

"Whoa!" Leon jumped back, surprised.

"Happy birthday, baby bro!" said Linka. Leon then took a look around. His party guests were the other Louds, their significant others, the Casagrandes, Andrew, Victoria, Claire, and even Boy Jordan!

"You like it, Leon?" asked Linka.

Leon beamed a smile. "I love it!"

* * *

**TIME SKIP - LATE AFTERNOON**

* * *

It was time for Leon to open his last present. Linka got it and handed it to him. "Here ya go!" she said.

Leon opened it to reveal the shirt she had got him. "It's lovely!" he exclaimed. He walked over to Linka and hugged her. "Thank you Linka!"

Linka chuckled. "You're welcome."

* * *

**TIME SKIP - NIGHT**

* * *

Linka was in her room doing her nightly workout when she heard a light knock on her door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Lynn and Leon." the people on the other side answered.

Linka opened the door. "Come in." she gestured, and they entered in their pajamas.

"Leon and I want to sleep with you tonight." Lynn explained.

"No problem. Just don't keep me up." Linka requested.

Lynn brought out his mouthguard. "Don't worry. I got this to help with my snoring."

Linka picked Leon up, Lynn put his mouthguard in, and the three of them got into bed.

"Good night, boys." Linka yawned.

"Nighty night, Linka." the two boys said. And with that, both of them fell asleep.

**THE END**


	9. Loudnapped! (Part One)

**NOTE: As of this chapter, I ave decided to separate the bonus Smash bros. moveset from the main story. It will now be available as a separate work from the main story.**

**NOTE: After some consideration, I've decided to make this chapter a two-parter.**

* * *

It was a lovely day in Royal Woods, and the couple that was Linka and Ronaldo were making their way back to the Loud house after a date well-spent.

"I had fun today." mentioned Ronaldo.

"I did too."

They both arrived back at the Loud house and stepped inside. However, as soon as they did, it became immediately obvious that something was not right. Perhaps it could be that the couch was slightly mispositioned, or that one of the pictures on the wall was crooked, or perhaps the unusual silence that hung throughout the building… yeah, it was probably that. This was somewhat strange for Linka, given how hectic her home life typically got.

"What's with the quietness?" Ronaldo inquired.

"I guess my brothers are out doing their own things."

A scream suddenly rang out from the top of the stairs. The voice clearly belonged to Rito. "Dad?!" Linka asked. The couple dashed upstairs where the found Rito and Lynn Sr waiting for them, Lynn cradling Leon. "What's going on?"

"This just arrived!" Rito panicked. He handed the paper to Linka. It appeared to be a note.

**"Dear Linka,**

**Guess who has a pair of shadowy thumbs and has kidnapped your brothers? Me! Har har! If you want them back… Actually, I haven't thought of a ransom, but it's gonna be big! Har har! I'll be waiting to thrash you at Chandra's house, so you'd better bring a diaper, kid! Har har!**

**\- Some shadow person"**

Just reading that made Linka angry. She turned around and clenched her fist. "Where are you going?" her father asked.

"I'm going to Chandra's house to find that shadow person and smash their skull in!" Linka stated. "C'mon Ronaldo! Let's go!" Linka's boyfriend nodded. She took his hand and they dashed down the steps, out of the door and towards Chandra's house.

* * *

**AT CHANDRA'S HOUSE…**

* * *

The brothers were all tied up and gagged in the basement. Loki was the first to wake up. He grunted a muffled grunt as he realised what was wrong. The other brothers woke up at around the same time. they began thrashing in an attempt to get the ropes off them, to no avail.

"Don't bother." said a voice. The brothers stopped thrashing and looked up as the mysterious shadow person entered the room, an evil grin on their face. "Hello there. You can just call me the shadow person. If you're wondering why I brought you here, it's simple. Your sister was never a hero to begin with. All of the thugs you were saved from? Staged. The bear attack that happened in-between chapters? Fake. What I plan to do is unveil her for the liar and narcissist she is!"

The sound of Chandra's front door breaking down upstairs could he heard. "And she's here." However, they suddenly became aware that there was not one pair of footsteps that could be heard, but many. "Hold on…"

Linka broke down the door to the basement. To the shadow person's stunned surprise, she was not alone. Accompanying her? Bebe Santiago, Ronaldo, the other cyborgs, Samuel, Bennie, Francisca, Sila, Skye, Whitney, Lee, and even Carl Pingrey! All of them had the same furious look plastered on their faces.

The smugness in the shadow person suddenly gave way to dread. "Oh poop."

Before they could mutter anything else Linka seized them by the throat and glared at them, her faced filled with raw, unfiltered rage.

"H-hey now Linka, l-let's n-not d-do a-anything y-you m-might r-regr-ACK!"

As the Loud brothers were freed by their significant others, Linka tightened her grip around the shadow person's neck, choking off their words. "YOU JUST DID!" she yelled, and then threw the shadow person full strength into the back wall, the wall cratering from the impact. What followed can only be described as the equivalent of using a nuclear bomb to kill a fly.

By the end of it all, the shadow person was left a bruised, bloody, broken mess as Linka seized them by the throat again. "If you try a stunt like that again, I'll see to it that you are utterly wiped from existence! GOT IT!?"

The shadow person whimpered "got it..."

"Good. Now get out of my sight." She let go of the shadow person and they collapsed to the ground, falling unconscious. "Let's go, everyone. We're done here." Everyone then turned and left the basement, leaving the shattered shadow person behind.

* * *

**BACK AT THE LOUD HOUSE…**

* * *

Rito, Lynn Sr, and Leon were waiting anxiously. It had been ten minutes since Linka left. Sure enough, the door opened, revealing Linka and her friends. "BOYS!" they happily exclaimed as Rito and Lynn hugged their sons. "Are you all okay?"

Loki smiled. "We're fine, Mom and Dad."

"Same can't be said for the shadow person, though." Linka added.

"You should have seen that beat down!" Leif exclaimed.

"Brothers!" said Leon happily. Luke bent down and picked him up. "Hey, baby bro. We're okay. There's nothing to worry about."

* * *

**TIME SKIP - THAT EVENING…**

* * *

Linka had just finished her evening workout. Putting away the weights she used, she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Loki."

"Come in."

Linka's oldest brother entered the room and sat down on her bed. "I was wondering if you would like to join our sleepover in mine and Loni's room. Think of it as thanks for saving us."

"Sure." All the siblings packed themselves into Loki and Loni's bedroom.

"What should we do first, elder sister?" Levi questioned.

Leif held up a pillow. "Pillow fight!" He ran over and hit Linka with it, who giggled. "It's on!" she said, grabbing a pillow herself. And with that, everyone grabbed pillows and began hitting each other.

* * *

**TIME SKIP - TEN MINUTES**

* * *

"That was fun." said Lynn.

"You said it, bro." replied Luke.

Lexx was more focused on all the feathers that were lying around. "Look at all these feathers lying around."

Linka. "Yeah. Y'know, Loni could probably whip up a feather shirt with all these."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"OK then, I'll totes try it!"

* * *

**TIME SKIP - ONE HOUR**

* * *

"Aaaand… done!" Loni presented the finished shirt to his brothers and Linka. There had also been enough feathers to make a smaller version of the shirt that was around Leif and Lexx's size.

"That looks lovely!" said Linka. "Who wants to try it on?"

"Let me!" said Loki.

"I'll take the smaller one!" said Lola

* * *

**TIME SKIP - THIRTY SECONDS**

* * *

"Wow, this looks amazing on me!" said Loki.

"It tickles a bit, but it looks nice." said Lexx.

"Just wait until Bebe Bear sees this on me!" exclaimed Loki.

"I can't wait to see Whitney's face when she sees this!" said Lexx.

* * *

**TIME SKIP - THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Rito and Lynn Sr were downstairs when Loki came down wearing the feather shirt, quickly catching both their attention. "Loki, is that dress made of feathers?" asked Lynn Sr.

Loki nodded. "Loni made this last night."

Lynn Sr smiled. "It's beautiful."

At the same time Rito chuckled. "I see my boy hasn't lost touch with his fashionista side."

"Nope." Just then there was a knock on the door, and Loki grinned. "That must be my Bebe Bear. Can't wait to see her reaction." upon opening the door, Loki was greeted by Bebe, as anticipated, and at that moment her jaw fell open. "W-w-w-whoa…"

"Looks cute, doesn't it?" Loki suggested.

"Indeed."

"Loni made this last night."

Bebe looked up to see the other brothers and Linka at the top of the stairs. She waved at them before turning her attention back to her boyfriend. "Ready to go, Bebe Bear?" She nodded, and they took their leave holding hands.

Loni smiled. "They've always been cute together."

Linka suddenly felt a vibration in her pocket. Fishing out her phone, she took a second to read the text.

**Ronaldo**

**"Hey Linka. Wanna hang out at the arcade?"**

"Who's that?" asked Lexx.

"Ronaldo. He'd like to hang out at the arcade."

"Better get going then!" suggested Luke.

"You bet!" said Linka, and she left the house as well.

"I can already hear the wedding bells!" squealed Loni. Rito and Lynn Sr only chuckled at that comment.

* * *

**AT THE ARCADE…**

* * *

Ronaldo has a smirk on his face. "Ready for me to crush ya at Dance Battle!?"

"You wish." said Linka as she jabbed Ronaldo playfully in the chest.

* * *

**TIME SKIP - ONE ROUND OF DANCE BATTLE!**

* * *

"Dang it, you beat me." said Ronaldo through gritted teeth. "You're lucky I'm in love with ya." He leaned over and pecked Linka on the cheek. "What's next?"

* * *

**TIME SKIP - EVENING**

* * *

The arcade has just closed for the night, and Linka and Ronaldo were walking back to the Loud house hand in hand. "As usual, I had a great time." said Linka happily.

Ronaldo smiled. "So did I." They shared another kiss, and at that moment they came up to the Loud house and proceeded inside.

Lane was first to hear them. "Looks like the two lovebirds are back from the arcade." The brothers all came downstairs.

"Yep." Leif confirmed.

"How was it?" asked Loni.

"Fun as always." replied Linka.

The parents came into the room next. "There you two are." said Rito.

Lynn Sr. chuckled. "I bet you two would get married in the future."

Linka chuckled back. "I suppose you could say that."

Lynn Sr continued smiling. "At least you don't seem to be a nervous wreck like I was."

"You weren't THAT much of a wreck, honey." Rito playfully reminded him.

"I know, I was just panicking inside."

"Really?" Linka enquired.

"Definitely." her mother replied.

"But you seem to be doing a good job at staying calm." said Rito.

"Yeah, Mom. Just look at you and Dad now." Loki piped up.

"Yeah, it did make me very happy." said Lynn Sr.

"And look where you two are now. 20 years and counting and getting 11 awesome children like us." said Linka.

"You are right. You 11 are the best things to have happened to us. I love you all!"

"We love you too, Mom!" said the brothers and Linka as they all came together for a hug. Rito also joined in while Ronaldo smiled at the sight.

* * *

**TIME SKIP - TWENTY MINUTES**

* * *

Ronaldo was on top of Linka as she did her nightly workout. Even with the added weight, Linka still did several sets of push-ups effortlessly. Neither of them noticed Lane had snuck a small video camera into the room.

"So, Loni really did make a feather shirt?" asked Ronaldo.

Linka nodded. "We had a massive pillow fight and he created the shirt using the feathers we had lying around after said fight."

"How'd it turn out?"

"Loki said Bebe couldn't take her eyes off him."

"She does that regardless." They both chuckled.

"Y'know, since Loni's good with fashion and Lane's good with hair, they could start a modeling company together. They'd make of lot of money."

"Good idea."

"Nice attempt at a challenge for her, Ronaldo."

The two diverted their attention to the door, where of course, all of Linka's brothers were standing. She sighed. "I should've seen this coming."

"Of course we would." said Lexx.

"You're just too adorable not to listen to!" exclaimed Luke.

"Never a moments' peace in this house." Linka thought to herself.

"I heard about the idea of me and Lane starting a modeling company. You really think we'd be great partners?" asked Loni.

"You're good at designing clothes, and Lane's good at styling hair, so yeah! You would!" explained Linka. They both smiled.

"If we ever get around to that in the future, what should it be called?" said Lane.

"Bluebell Fashions?" suggested Linka.

"Good one!" said Loki. Everyone agreed. "Okay then, I think we need to give the lovebirds some space."

The brothers nodded and headed off, leaving Linka and Ronaldo alone. Just then Linka finished her workout and Ronaldo hopped off her. He let out a yawn. "You think you could handle another huge family?" asked Linka.

Ronaldo chuckled. "I've dealt with my big family. I'm sure I can deal with another one." They both laid done on Linka's bed.

"Nighty night." they said simultaneously. And with that, both of them fell asleep.


	10. Loudnapped! (Part Two)

**Before this chapter begins, I'd like to make an announcement, everyone. I've honestly grown tired of all this writing about R_ebuilding Linka_, and I have a new project I'd like to work on. Therefore, this will be the last chapter of _Rebuilding Linka _that I make myself. All other chapters will be made by you guys. If you have an idea for Linka, compose a chapter and PM it to me, and I'll let you know if I'll include it! With that out of the way, let's begin this chapter!**

* * *

**TIME SKIP - THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Linka woke up after a good night's rest. She smiled upon seeing Ronaldo in her bed. "He's so cute when he's asleep". She gave him a quick peck on the forehead, rousing him.

"Morning." said Ronaldo.

"Was my chest cosy?" Linka asked.

"You bet." Ronaldo replied. They giggled, kissed again, and then got out of bed and proceeded downstairs to the living room, where Linka's brothers were there in their pyjamas.

"Mornin' lovebirds." Luke greeted.

"You guys sleep well?" Lynn questioned.

"Yep!" Linka confirmed. "Though Ronaldo did use my chest as a pillow." earning a "Hey!" and a playful arm punch.

Loki sighed. "I wish I got a video of that. That would've been so adorable…"

"I did!" blurted Lane. He dashed upstairs and before you could say "creep", he reappeared with a small video camera.

"Where did you hide that?" Linka snapped.

"Between your _Ace Savvy_ action figures." Lane explained.

Linka sighed. "You sneak." And so the next few minutes were filled with the sisters squealing _awwws_ while Linka and Ronaldo blushed.

"You two are so cute sleeping together!" Loni commented.

"Agreed! said Leif.

"Winka! Wonaldo!" babbled Leon, making kissy noises.

"An adorable moment like this touches even my black heart." droned Lars.

"So… freaking… adorable…" stammered Lynn.

"A very sweet moment." said Levi. By now the couple's faces were entirely red.

"I bet you would tie the knot in the future!" quipped Lane. He laughed. "They're red as a beet."

"Guys, stop." requested Linka. "We get it, OK?"

Loki nodded. "Right, OK. We're done now."

"At least they loved it, right?" Ronaldo suggested to try and ease up the embarrassment. "Anyway, I'm gonna go get washed up." He proceeded upstairs to the bathroom.

Linka turned to Lane. "When did you sneak that camera in my room?"

"I did it while you two were at the arcade. I knew he would be spending the night, so there was no way I was missing a cute moment from you two sleeping." Lane explained.

Linka rolled her eyes. "Of course."

* * *

**TIME SKIP - FIFTEEN MINUTES**

* * *

Linka, Ronaldo, Lars, and the twins arrived at Royal Woods Elementary, where Claire was waiting for them. "Hi guys!" she greeted. As they proceeded inside, they heard some of Linka's classmates murmuring about what she what done the previous day. "What are they talking about?"

"Some shadow person tried to kidnap my brothers, so I had to give them a lesson on why you DON'T do that. And by lesson, I mean beating."

"They didn't hurt them, didn't they?" Claire asked.

"Nope. Only them hurting." Linka confirmed.

Linka's classmates turned around to face her.

"Nice job Linka!" said one of Linka's classmates.

"Punk got what he deserved!" said a second.

"Bet he's terrified of you now!" added a third.

"Are your brothers okay?" asked a fourth, a worried tone in their voice.

"We're a little shaken up, but we're fine." replied Leif.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, AT ROYAL WOODS HIGH…**

* * *

The elder brothers save Lynn were all walking to school together, where Bebe and Samuel were waiting at the front gate. "There you guys are." said Bebe.

"You OK?" asked Samuel.

"Yeah, just a lil' shaken up." confirmed Luke.

"Being kidnapped was really scary." commented Loni.

"I bet it was." said a mysterious voice.

The brothers jumped for a second, and when they turned around they saw… Andrew, Marcus, and Victoria?!

Loni was surprised. "Marky? What are you doing here?"

"There hasn't been much crime lately, so Cara asked us to attend a local school to complement our homeschooling."

Andrew nodded. "When there's no crime, things can get peaceful, but boring."

Loki smiled. "That just means you guys and Linka are doing a great job keeping Royal Woods safe."

A smile grew on Andrew's face. "Yeah."

"How did that shadow person kidnap you?" questioned Victoria.

Lane sighed. "It was pretty unpleasant."

* * *

**FLASHBACK - ONE DAY EARLIER…**

* * *

All of the brothers, save for Leon, were in the backyard engaged in their normal activities. Or at least, Loki though _all_ of the brothers were outside. When he looked up from his phone, it became rapidly apparent that Lars, the twins, and Levi were gone! "GUYS! THE YOUNGER ONES ARE GONE!" he screamed.

"WHAT?!" they screamed back. The older brothers instantly scattered looking for the younger ones.

Meanwhile, the shadow person was dragging the younger brothers to Chandra's house, tied up but not gagged. They groaned as they thrashed against their bonds.

"Let us go, you jerk!"

"I hate being hogtied!"

"Linka will kill you when she finds out!"

"I concur!"

"Shut up!" barked the shadow person, whacking the four younger brothers on the heads to knock them out and them gagging them.

* * *

**TIME SKIP - FIFTEEN MINUTES**

* * *

The older brothers' search for the youngsters had produced no results. "Where are they, where are they, where are they?" muttered Lynn. Suddenly, a small blue can labelled "ANAESTHETIC GAS" was thrown into the backyard. The brothers stopped searching and turned to it.

"What is that?" asked Loni.

Suddenly the can began releasing the anaesthetic gas, the brothers coughing and spluttering before the gas took effect and they fell unconscious. Soon enough the shadow person appeared with a gas mask. "Phase one of the plan is complete…" he muttered as he tied up and gagged the brothers.

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

* * *

"And that's what happened." Luke explained.

"How did a brat like the shadow person get a can of anaesthetic gas?" asked Victoria.

Loki shrugged. "Beats me."

Lane sighed. "At least it's over now."

"Yeah, that's good." said Marcus as Loni cuddled him.

Everyone headed inside, where their classmates were murmuring about the kidnapping.

"That's just cruel."

"They're the sweetest boys around. Why anyone would kidnap them is beyond me."

"That shadow person got what they deserved."

"Hey, there they are now!"

One of Luke's classmates came up to him. "You okay?"

"A lil' shaken up, but I'm fine otherwise." he replied.

"Did Linka get revenge for you?" they asked.

"You bet." Luke confirmed.


End file.
